Riktorious!
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Rika, una niña normal, es transferida a "Inazuma Arts" la mejor escuela artística quien forma a cantantes, actores, músicos y estrellas. Ahí despertará su talento nato. Profesores raros, rivales, ¿amor? y mucha música.
1. Make it shine I

**¡Nuevo long-fic! Aclaro, no voy a descuidar los demás. Decidí juntar dos de las cosas que más me encantan. Los capítulos los voy a decidir en dos o tres partes, ustedes juzguen. "Inazuma Eleven" y "Victorious!" no son míos hasta que Fubuki le enseñe la "Ventisca Eterna" a Rex y el consejero Neal hable con Goenji de qué trauma tiene el cual hace que golpee a sus compañeros con los balones. Here we go!**

-A ver.- Dijo la chica observando aquella "planta" o adefesio de la naturaleza; su árbol de moho para ciencias.- Toma nota, Nepper.

-Bien; el moho de queso.- Indicó escribiendo en la computadora el reporte de aquella tarea.

-Verde, suave y definitivamente no huele bien.

-No huele bien. Me imagino.

-¿Qué más?

-Moho de pescado.

-A ver.- Dijo Rika para darse la vuelta hacia el objeto indicado.- Ehh, suave, gris…y…ASQUEROSO.- Gritó para retirarse lo más que pudo de ahí.

-Asqueroso, lo tengo. Ahora siguie…- Nepper no pudo terminar ya que "cierta" personita entró violentamente a la casa de la peliazul.

-¡RIKA!

-Me encanta que siempre vengas de buenas, Touko.

-¡Estoy furiosa!

-No me digas.- Le contestó con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué estás de malas?- Le preguntó Nepper sin dejar de escribir en la su laptop.

-Porque…me dieron el papel de la obra pero el tipo ese es menor, va a hacer la música, tenemos que ensayar ¡y tú ya te vas! ¡Adiós!- Y sacó a Nepper de casa con todo y mochila y laptop.

-¡Oye! ¡Tenemos que terminar el reporte del proyecto de biología!- Le reclamó algo enojada Rika a la pelisalmón.

-¡Ayúdame, hermanita! No me quiero quedar sola con él, y nos puedes ayudar con las canciones.- Rika la miraba con reproche y Touko se limitaba a poner ojos de gato huérfano. Touko era la caprichosa, la estrella y si decías que no, no te dejaba en paz hasta que accedieras a sus mandatos. Y Rika lo que menos quería era tener una discusión con sus "adorada" hermana mayor.

-Está bien. Te ayudaré.

-¡Gracias, Ri! ¡Eres la mejor…después de mi, claro!- Y así la princesa dio una vuelta sobre su eje, todo el tiempo era "Yo, yo y yo" pero era una buena persona en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo.

-Y por cierto ¿cómo se llama tu compañero?

-No sé, Tsurimi.

-¿Y le llevas mucha edad? ¿Uno, dos años?

-No, pero le llevo ¡Tres meses!- Respondió dramáticamente como todo lo que decía, estaba bien que ella quisiera ser una gran actriz reconocida y se esforzaba mucho en ello pero no dejaba de ser actriz ni de exagerar las cosas por un sólo momento. Después de unos instantes, tocaron a la puerta.

-Debe ser él.- Touko abrió y efectivamente era su compañero.- Rika, él es Tsurimi.

-De hecho, soy Tsunami.

-Da igual ¿comenzamos?

-Bien.- Tsunami dejó su mochila sobre el sofá de la estancia pero notó que alguien más estaba con ellos.- Hola, ehhhh...- Rika se dio cuenta de la inquietud del chico.

-Ah lo siento.- Se acercó un poco a él y le extendió la mano en forma de un saludo.- Soy Rika.

-Mucho gusto.- Respondió accediendo al gesto.- ¿También asistes a Inazuma Arts?

-No, voy a una escuela "normal".

-Sí.- Interrumpió Touko abrazandola por el costado.- Yo soy la estrella y ella es la del cabello sedoso y extraño.

-Intento no presumir.

-¡Y jamás ha tenido una carie!

-Sí, también me enorgullece.

-Pero ya, es hora de trabajar para mi gran…- Fue interrumpida por Tsunami quien carraspeó llamando su atención.- Bien, de NUESTRO debut.

-Estaba pensando en una melodía no tan movida pero moderna… ¿innovadora? Creo que es la palabra. Algo como…- Sin avisar, tomó asiento frente al piano de la estancia y tocó un fragmento de una melodía creativa, como la de los programas de entrevistas americanos con la banda que toca regresando de comerciales.

-¡Eso fue genial, Tsunami!- Tsunami era uno de los estudiantes más brillantes de Inazuma Arts. No bailaba como experto, en la actuación era listo pero no era lo suyo; su vida era la música. Tocaba una infinidad de instrumentos con tanto talento y naturaleza que pareciera que fueron hechos a su medida.

-Gracias Rika, me encanta la música.

.Ya veo por qué. Tiene mucho talento.- Repentinamente el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y Touko contestó.- ¡Ulvida! ¡Nena, cómo estás!

-Mejor vámonos.- Dijo Rika llamando la atención de Tsunami.- Cuando ella se pone a hablar con el teléfono no se despega en horas. Ya debería casarse con el teléfono.

-Así son las mujeres.- Pero cayó cuando Rika le dio una mirada de reproche.- Bueno, no todas.

-Más te vale, Tsunami. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Después de ir por sus bebidas, caminaron hacia el patio trasero para dejar a Touko pegada al teléfono y ellos conocerse un poco mejor. Se habían caído muy bien.

-La verdad he ido a las presentaciones de la escuela y me encantan.- Confesó la peliazul dando un sorbo a su refresco.

-Se hace lo que se puede.

-Y, ¿Tu familia te va a ver?

-Sí pero éste año será la primera vez que mi abuela venga a una presentación…de hecho será la primera vez que sale a la calle en veinte años.

-¿¡Por qué!- Le cuestionó sombría.

-Le tiene miedo a todo, a las computadoras, a los payasos, a los raperos, a la lluvia, al queso, a todo.

-¿Y si ve un video en la computadora de un payaso cantando rap mientras llueve queso?

-¡Colapsaría!

-Oigan.- Interrumpió Touko abriendo la puerta.- Es hora de ensayar.- Ambos la siguieron de nuevo al interior de la vivienda.- Ehhhh, Touko, ¿es necesario que te vistas de una vez como el día de la presentación?- Llevaba un vestido corto color naranja con detalles plateados.

-No entiendes nada de artistas.- Dijo modelando…para ella.- Un buen actor y artista SIEMPRE esta personificado…"I make it shine!".- ¿Fue un chirrido? ¿Una vaca atropellada? ¡No! Fue Touko cantando. Era una magnifica actriz pero su habilidad de cantar estaba en un sueño muy profundo.

-…No lo vuelvas a hacer.- Le suplicó su hermana haciendo que Touko se enojara un poco pero era más la vergüenza de no poder cantar tan bien.

-Eres mala.

-Aprendí de la mejor.

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-…Y así despedimos a los "Fire Jumpers" ganadores del primer lugar de hip-hop a nivel nacional.- El grupo conformado por seis integrantes salió del escenario entre aplausos y una que otra rosa lanzada hacia ellos. Rika y sus padres llegaron y encontraron sus asientos entre la gente pero a Rika le llamó la atención una anciana de tez morena y con un bate en sus manos y mirando para todos lados. Supo quién era.

-Hola, Soy Rika y usted debe ser la abuela de Tsunami.

-¡No quiero tu rap del demonio!- Y la anciana se hizo bolita en su asiento. Rika no hizo más que sentarse y confirmar que la abuela de Tsunami ¡estaba loca!

-…La mano arriba, cintura sola, da media vuelta ¡Danza Koduro!- Cantaba el profesor Kai con los audífonos a todo volumen mientras bailaba sobre su lugar. Vio entrar al grupo anterior y los animó pero una persona de maquillaje lo llamó por el hombro, le dio un aviso y lo siguió rápidamente.

-Disculpen.- Se excusaba pasando entre el público hasta llegar con la familia de Rika.- ¿Ustedes son los padres de Touko?-Su padres se miraron entre sí, algo les decía que no estaba bien.

-Sí ¿Algún problema, profesor?- Le preguntó Kenshi, el padre.

-Bueno…Necesito que vengan conmigo. Acompáñenme por favor.- Su padres no dudaron ni un segundo, para que los hayan llamado no debería ser lago sin importancia, Rika también fue con ellos para saber si algo le había sucedido a su hermana.

-¡Admwnme, nmo pdoh lbaawrwr! (ayúdenme, no puedo hablar).- Exigía ya desesperada Touko mientras agitaba los brazos.

-Pero tienes que calmarte.- En ese instante el profesor Kai entró corriendo con sus padres y Rika y no les gustó mucho lo que vieron.

-¡Tu lengua está enorme!- Gritó la peliazul mirando a su hermana con la lengua sumamente inflamada.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasó, Touko!- Le cuestionaba asustada su madre sosteniéndola de la cara para mirarla mejor.

-¡Dwo qune mse (yo qué sé)!- Rika y los demás trataban de encontrar el por qué de ese repentino padecimiento.

-¡Las plantas china!

-¡EDWWO (eso)!

-¿Qué plantas chinas?- Preguntaba el profesor Kai.

-Touko leyó en Internet que ciertas plantas chinas mejoran el canto, afinan la garganta o algo así.

-¿Y mi hija podrá cantar, doctora?- Le preguntaba Kira, la madre de las chicas.

-Pues imagino que con una…- Pero dejó de hablar al volver a sentir la parte afectada de la pelisalmón.- ¡AY por Dios! ¡Tu lengua está palpitando! ¡Si sigue hablando su lengua va a explotar!

-¡Nwooooonnn!

-Pero el show tiene que continuar. Es la primera regla de Hollywood y su acto es el evento principal del show.- Aclaraba el profesor Kai.- Y dudo que haya un reemplazo.

-¡Sí lo hay!- Anunciaba Tsunami quien había estado ahí desde el inconveniente con Touko.- ¡Rika puede hacerlo! ¡Es su hermana y se sabe de memoria la coreografía y la canción!

-No no, Tsunami.

-¡Rápido! Vístanla de manera decente. Ya tenemos reemplazo, tú vas a actuar.

-Oiga, mi ropa…_" ¿¡Qué voy a qué!"_.- Trató de huir pero Tsunami fue más rápido que ella y la cargo, claro que la peliazul trato de aferrarse a cualquier cosa pero el pelirrosa era mucho más fuerte que ella.

El público se preguntaba qué estaría pasando ya que el acto principal debía haber comenzado ya cuando de pronto algo en el escenario volvió a captar su atención. El profesor Kai empujaba a Rika hacia el escenario, ésta trataba de regresar pero no la dejaron. Traía un vestido azul con plata muy ajustado pero sin duda se veía muy bien. Ya no había remedio. Se colocó en medio y espero a la señal de Tsunami quien desde el piano la trataba de tranquilizar. Jamás en su vida había actuado en un evento artístico y mucho menos se imaginaba que supliría a su hermana en el evento principal.

_-"Lo tengo que hacer… ¿Tengo qué…? ¡Ay no!"_

¿Habrá otra estrella escondida en la familia? ¿Rika saldrá huyendo? ¿O lo haría por la escuela de su hermana? Pues esa decisión sería la más importante para comenzar su pasión escondida…

**Aclaraciones: Rika es la protagonista, queda claro (mi niña preciosa es una estrella *w*) Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que Rika y Touko (es así de "Superstar" porque así es Trina en la serie) son hermanas pero Touko es la mayor y ella es un poquitín mayor que Tsunami. Ulvida es de su misma edad pero creo que sólo sale en éste capitulo. Estaba en el dilema de si dejaba el nombre "Hollywood Arts" o lo cambiaba pero se me ocurrió que Hollywood Arts es la escuela oficial pero tiene escuelas de prestigio en todo el mundo y el de Japón obviamente es "Inazuma Arts".**

**Una consulta para mis queridos lectores: Pensaba poner a Aki como "Jade" el siguiente capitulo sabrán por qué pero se me hace un poquito difícil imaginarla de mala pero después de todo sería amiga (en el fondo) de Rika, entonces ayúdenme ¿la pongo como Jade o…invento a un personaje?**

**¿Cómo me quedó el primer capitulo? ¿Le sigo o lo borro? ¿Fue buena idea o les aburrió? Ya saben que todo lo recibo bien. Peace!**


	2. Make it shine II

**¡HOLIS! Ya de vuelta con la segunda parte. Como avisé, todos los capítulos van a separarse en 2 o 3 capítulos. Algunos serán basados en la serie como éste que fue el primero pero otros como el siguiente serán inventados por mí. "Inazuma Eleven" y "Victorious!" será mío el día que Kazemaru le enseñe a ser genial a Robbie y Cat le prenda con un cerillo el cabello a Natsumi por…alguna cosa. Sin más enjoy!**

Ya estaba ahí, todos la veían esperando a que cantara. Era un hecho que lo haría, y cuando empezara no habría marcha atrás. Miró al público, intentó liberar la presión tratando de controlar su respiración. Estaba temblando levemente y más se estremeció al oír a la banda empezar a tocar. Era su turno de actuar.

-_Here I am. Once again. Felling lost but now and then.- _No sabía si era en un intervalo del tiempo o si ocurrió mientras cantaba. Que toda esa gente la estuviera mirando ya no le daba más temor._ "Aquí estoy. Otra vez. Sintiéndome perdida pero…" _¿Pero? Desde niña quiso ser como Touko, la estrella de la familia pero al parecer había pensado que eso no era para ella. Y no fue coincidencia que Touko no pudiera salir a cantar. Era una prueba, la más clara que pertenecía ahí.

_-I breath it in to let it go. _- Los reflectores no estaban sobre Touko, estaban sobre la peliazul. Rika no estaba mirando entre el público, estaba del otro lado. Del lado de las estrellas. Donde tenía la oportunidad de brillar, y de salir de ese papel de "La normal de la familia", la introvertida. Que ella podía ser igual o mejor que su hermana. Le indicó a Tsunami que acelerara el tempo de la canción y asimismo, él se lo indicó a los demás músicos.

- _And you don't know where you are now. Or what it would come to. If only somebody could hear…_ _When you figure out how, you bust in the moment you disappear…_- Y también aprovecharía de paso que no era una novata en el baile.

_-You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action. Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction.-_ Como si colocara el paso correcto a la nota correcta, se deslizaba, flotaba en el aire y se dejaba llevar. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto y eso era lo más importante. Era su momento y la que se lucía más, sin embargo también sus acompañantes y las coristas pulían más el acto; de los mejores bailarines de la escuela: Shuuya Goenji, Kazemaru Ichirouta y Haruya Nagumo.

-_Not a fantasy. Just remember me when it turns out right_. - Y era cierto. No era una fantasía, tal vez una hecha realidad. Cuántas veces al ver bailar y actuar a Touko, Rika imaginaba que por un momento era ella quien acaparaba la atención y la que al final recibía los aplausos y elogios. Estar en su lugar era lo que más quería y ahora estaba brillando a su manera. Los músicos sentían mucho más la música, las coristas la letra, los bailarines los movimientos. Rika le daba más color al acto a pesar de ser la misma coreografía se suponía era para Touko. Touko lo haría por lucirse y demostrar una vez más que rea la mejor. Pero Rika lo hacía para encantarse a sí misma y al público también.

-_Cause you know that if you're living your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination. __In my victory, just remember me when I make it shine…-_Y como lo sabía y lo comprobaba por medio de los aplausos recibidos y los gritos de emoción de los presentes, el talento guardado lo hizo brillar.

Se cerró el telón no sin antes ser testigo de emociones y alegría, el show había sido mejor de lo que esperaban. Todos se felicitaban y por supuesto Rika era la más emocionada al igual que Tsunami. Siempre había creído en ella.

-¡Lo hiciste genial, Ri!- La felicitaban su hermana y su madre al mismo tiempo que la abrazaban.

-¡Bien hecho, hija!- Fue el turno de su padre pero justo llegó el director del colegio apresurado por saber el nombre de aquella chica.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy Rika Urabe.- respondía un poco nerviosa y agitada.-… ¿Y usted quién es?

-Es el director de la Academia.-Le respondía el consejero Kai

-¿Acaso no estudias en ésta escuela?- Volvió a cuestionar el superior.

-No, yo solamente vine…-

-¿Te gustaría estudiar aquí en Inazuma Arts?- Interrumpió haciendo que la chica se asombrara. ¿Ella en la Academia de artes más privilegiada del país?

-¡Pues…claro!- Sin embargo, estar en esa escuela representaba una gran responsabilidad. Talentos natos y con futuro eran los únicos que estudiaban ahí ¿Qué pasaba si su actuación de unos minutos fue solo suerte o fue la emoción? No podría soportar descubrir que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa si fracaso? ¿Y si esto no es lo mío? Tampoco quisiera defraudar a nadie...- Mientras los demás entre familiares, estudiantes y maestros le aventaban en la cara lo talentosa que era, Tsunami no sabía si reír o molestarse. Ella acababa de provocar que el foro casi se cayera de tantos gritos y aplausos, puso a la gente de pie bailando y cantando con ella ¿Y aún así se atrevía a dudar si era buena? Ella probablemente llegaría a ser una de las alumnas más destacadas en muy poco tiempo. Se acercó a los controles y volvió a subir el telón dejando al descubierto el debate que se llevaba a cabo detrás. Tomó a Rika de la muñeca y la volvió a exponer en el centro.

-Hola.

-¡Hola, Tsunami!- Gritó entre la gente su abuela sólo para después volverse a esconder debajo del asiento. El profesor Kai debería darle una terapia PRONTO.

-Escuchen, su nombre es Rika y cree que no es buena. Duda si tiene el talento para ingresar a Inazuma Arts. ¿Qué opinan?- La verdad no se oyeron palabras conocidas en el diccionario pero sí DEMASIADAS ovaciones y aplausos hacia ella. ¿Necesitaba más?

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Me quedo!

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

_¡Iré a Inazuma Arts! ¡Ni yo me lo creo!_

_ESTADO: Asustada O.O_

-Llegamos, y creo que ya te diste cuenta que es una escuela. No te va a comer.- Exclamó Touko al ingresar al colegio junto a Rika.

-¿¡Estás loca! Aquí hay pura gente que en no más de cinco años estarán en la televisión o en obras de teatro o tocando en grandes bandas. Y yo vengo de una escuela normal.

-Pero no estás sola, Rika. Aquí siempre va a estar tu hermana para apoy…

-¡Touko, Suzuno Fuusuke trae el rayos azules en el cabello y una camisa abierta!

-¡Vámonos! ¡Te amo, Suzuno!- Gritaban las dos locas mientras se alejaban de la peliazul.

-Gracias por dejarme aquí. No esperaba menos de ti, Touko.- Le reclamaba a la pelisalmón. Ahora tendría que buscar su salón sola pero al darse vuelta miró a una chica pasar por ahí. Tal vez ella sabía dónde llevarla.

-Hola. Oye, ¿sabes dónde está el…?

-¡No es cierto! ¡Eres Rika! ¡Me encantó cómo actuaste y cantaste! Lo hiciste genial, enserio.

-Muchas gracias.- Agradecía algo sonrojada.

-Me llamo Haruna pero a veces me dicen Cat.

-Genial, como los Gatos en inglés.

-¿¡Qué es lo que pretendes decirme!- Aquella niña se veía amigable pero lo ma´s exraño era su color de cabello. El de muchos era amarillo, azul como ella, hasta rosa pero el de Haruna era de una azul extremadamente brilloso. Juraba que le daría doscientos dólares a la persona que fuera capaz de mirar su cabello veinte segundos y no quedarse ciego.

-Nada, me gustan los gatos.

-¿¡Verdad que sí! ¡Son tan lindos y los puedes usar de almohada!- Y se fue dejándola sola…de nuevo. Nota mental; una tal Haruna ¡estaba loca! Al ser abandonada por la chica decidió regresar a la dirección pero vio a otro chico entrar ¿con un títere?

-Ahhh hola.

-Hola.- Respondió el chico sin interés hasta que se dio cuenta quién le había dirigido la palabra.- ¡Hola! ¡Mujer! ¡Fémina! ¡Individuo sentimental!

-¿Me podrían indicar dónde está el salón del profesor Sikowitz?

-Por el pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda del lado de los casilleros, fondo y la tercera puerta a la derecha.

-Gracias…Muñeco.

-Pídeme lo que sea…MUÑECA.- Otra nota mental: No volver a hablar con chicos con títeres que hablan por ellos.

_¡Pero qué nadie aquí me puede decir dónde está mi salón! La escuela es enorme… ¡Genial!_

_ESTADO: Ansiosa o_o"_

Rika al parecer había encontrado por fin el salón de su primera clase pero sería mejor preguntar, dio la vuelta son contar que chocaría con alguien manchándolo de café que _él_ traía.

-¡Ay lo siento! _"Genial. Mi primer día y ya bañe de café a…el tipo más lindo que he visto desde que llegué…"_ Yo te ayudo _"¡Pero muévete niña o creerá que eres imbécil!"-_ Tras esto, comenzó a frotar la manga de su blusa contra la camisa de éste no haciendo otra cosa que extendiendo la mancha.

-Ehhhh se está corriendo más. Déjalo. Enserio. _"Con que ésta es la nueva. Es linda pero algo torpe".-_ Y había parado entonces ¿por qué no se alejaba de ahí? Pues ninguno tenía la menos intención de hacerlo hasta que, como en las telenovelas, las villanas suelen aparecer.

-¿Cómo por qué estás frotando a mi novio?

-Este yo l-le tiré e-el…

-Vete de una vez si no quieres empezar mal.- Y como mandato del rey, se esfumó a su lugar. Ropa negra, aretes en la nariz, maquillaje gótico. La típica novia gótica posesiva. De verdad que esa niña le había dado miedo y tenía bastante amor propio para no querer llegar a casa con un ojo morado.

-Tranquila. No empieces de celosa…Aki.- El chico le dio un beso en la frente y tomó asiento.

-¡Salgan! ¡Hay una bomba en el edificio! ¡Va a estallar!- Comenzó a gritar un señor algo grande haciendo que los presentes comenzaran un alboroto.- ¡Jajajaja! No hay nada ¡Cayeron! Algún día los volveré diabéticos del susto, JA.- Después del pequeño "chistorete" volvieron a su lugares.- Aplástense de una vez.

-¿Esa cosa es el profesor?- Le cuestionó la peliazul a Tsunami quien estaba sentado junto a ella.

-Antes quisiera darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva estudiante, Rika. Y darle las gracias por sus generosos cinco dólares. Innecesario pero le agradezco.

-¿Por qué le diste dinero?- Preguntó el chico a Rika.

-Pensé que era un vago o indigente.

-Hoy vamos a continuarla clase de improvisación. Todos recuerdan qué es eso, y si no, están idiotas. Rika, ¿sabes de qué hablo?- La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, la improvisación es cuando una escena se lleva a cabo sin tener aprendido un libreto o guión. Y los actores utilizan los recursos que tengan a la mano para ejecutar esa escena. Aki, empiezas el ejercicio del hoy. Escoge a tusa actores.- Aki pasó al frente y miraba quién serían sus compañeros de actuación. Aunque uno de ellos estaba ya más que decidido quién sería.

- Bien, Haruna, Sakuma…Ichinose.

_-"Así que se llama Ichinose. Qué lindo es….y más manchado de café"_

_-_Y Rika.

_-"¿…Y quién?... ¿¡Yo qué…!"-_ Dudosa pasó al frente con los demás. Lo primero que tendría que hacer en Inazuma Arts sería conocer a detalle a cada uno de sus compañeros. Pero fue tarde. Nadie le dijo que Aki era posesiva y sobretodo, vengativa.

-Ahora díganme un lugar.

-Casa.

-Qué creatividad…Fubuki.- Contestó sarcásticamente el muñeco.

-NO me molestes, Rex.

-Ahora necesitamos una situación.- Dijo Sikowitz.

-Novedades.- Respondió Tsunami.

-Se dice Mentiras. A ver si nos vamos haciendo más cultos ¿eh?

-NO-VE-DA-DES.

-¡Excelente! Ya lo sabía.

-¿Y si esperas fuera del salón?- Le sugirió Aki a la peliazul, ella salió poco convencida del por qué. Una cosa más que debería aprender; cuando Aki te habla en tono amable ¡no puede algo bueno!

-Listos. Comienza, Aki.

-Hola AMOR, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Recorte de personal. Me despidieron.- Actuó Ichinose. Él era uno de los más atractivos de la clase. Pero a diferencia de los otros "caritas", Ichinose era humilde y amable con los demás. Y como caía tan bien, se lamentaban por él y cómo es que tenía _esa_ novia.

-Ahhhhhh no.- Actuaban "los hijos".

-Pero no de desanimen familia. Creo que tengo algo que nos alegrará a todos.- Tercer error, aunque sea actuando NADA podía alegrar a Aki si no venía de Ichinose.- Pueeees… pasé por el refugio animal donde tratan de ayudar a los animales más infelices, miserables y sucios ¡y les compré éste perro! Iba a comprar una rata pero éste perro medio más lástima.

_-"¿¡Cómo me llamó! Cálmate. Es sólo una escena" _Sí, el nuevo perrito… ¡WOFF!

-Oiga, ¿le puede decir que los perros no hablan y que andan en cuatro patas?

-Es cierto, Rika. Es actuación…qué rico coco- Rika no tuvo más remedio que ponerse en cuatro patas y actuar como animal. Esperaba que le pasara de todo en su primero día menos que la pusieran a ladrar.- Continúen.

-Decía, compré a este pobre pobre perro para ver si servía de algo en éste mundo, mínimo para ser mascota.

-¡Sí!

-Ay Dios…creo… ¡que el perro tiene pulgas! O chinches, gusanos o bacterias.

-¡Qué asco!

-No mis niños, leí en Internet que el café frió es perfecto para las pulgas.- Aki tomó un vaso con el liquido mencionado y ¿qué creen? Lo primero; vengativa.

-Aki, no creo…- Lo vertió sobre la cabeza de Rika, ésta no pudo hacer nada. ¿Enserio Aki era capaz de eso? ¿Y por que a ella?

-Qué tienes…Perro.- No soportó más- Definitivamente no encajaba en esa escuela.- Se pudo de pie, tomó sus cosas y Salió de ahí. ¿Y Aki? Satisfecha de, según ella, defender su territorio.

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas?- le cuestionaba el pelirrosa mientras trataba de evitara que Rika saliera del plantel.

-¿A dónde crees? Me regreso a mi otra escuela.- La peliazul, se dio vuelta de nuevo pero Tsunami lo evitó deteniéndola por el hombro.- Tsuna, déjame por favor. Yo no pertenezco aquí.

-¿Por qué?- El chico comenzaba a molestarse con ella. No podía creer que la misma chica que cantó enfrente de un público sin siquiera haberlo ensayado ahora se estaba dando por vencida tan fácilmente.- ¿Por qué una "chica" mala te tiró café? Eso se vive a diario y tienes que combatirlo.

-Sí, Tsuna y también porque en las otras escuelas hay niñas que me odian sin razón y me hacen ladrar, tipos que juegan con marionetas, profesores que se la pasan tomando agua de un coco y chicas bipolares con cabello azul-friégame-la-pupila.-Contestó de manera sarcástica y bastante exaltada.

-Eso es lo que lo hace divertido. Todos aquí sabemos que no es una escuela normal…y por eso jamás nos aburrimos, y es lo _"de onda"_.- Exclamó Tsunami.

-Chicos…- Fubuki llegó corriendo a encontrarse con los dos.

-Sikowitz quiere que regresen al salón.- Explicó…Rex.

-¡Yo iba a decirlo!

-Eres lento, Fubu_-chan._

-El punto es que vuelvan a la clase. Y tú y yo hablaremos muy seriamente, jovencito.- Le reclamaba el peliplateado a Rex mientras regresaba al aula. Fubuki era un buen chico, al parecer estaba en Inazuma Arts para ser actor o conductor de televisión, aunque estaba un poco…chiflado. Y para todos lados llevaba a su "Amigo" Rex; una marioneta pero odiaba ser llamado así.

-Piensa si de verdad quieres dejar todo esto por una _bad girl.-_ Y así Tsunami también regresó dejando a Rika un poco confundida. ¿Y si le volvían a hacer una cosa así? Pero más grande eran sus ganas de demostrar su talento, y si tenía que defenderse de esa niña o de cualquier otra persona lo haría actuando, no dándose oír vencida.

_Mi primer día…BAÑADA DE CAFÉ. No sé que hacer…WOF!_

_ESTADO: Confundida o.ó?_

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-Y así hoy es nuestra última clase de improvisación y todos…- La clase de Sikowitz fue interrumpida al notar que alguien más había ingresado al salón.- Rika, qué bueno que nos acompañas.- La chica de nuevo se sentó junto a Tsunami mientras cierto castaño la veía pasar.

_-"De verdad…es increíble"_.- Y otras…

_-"¡Esa se atrevió a regresar!"_.- No estaban tan contentas.

-Y como decía antes de que Rika interrumpiera vulgarmente y escandalosamente la clase…-

-¡Oiga!

-Es broma, decía que hoy veremos el último tipo de improvisación: improvisación alfabética. Es cuando el actor dice un diálogo con una letra y los demás le siguen con uno formado por la letra que sigue siempre dándole coherencia a la escena. Por ejemplo, si empezamos con "A" el diálogo podría ser, Ichinose…-

-Arándanos cayendo de mi trasero.

-…Qué fino.- Respondía con sarcasmo.- Ahora deberá seguir la letra "B" como, Tsunami…

-Bienvenidos todos, disfrutemos un manjar con los arándanos que nos ofrece el trasero de Ichinose.

-…Qué lindo, pura gente fina en el salón. Ahora ¿quién quiere dirigir el primer grupo del día?

-Yo.- Contestó Rika.

-Muy bien, escoge a tus actores.

-A ver…Tsunami, Haruna, Ichinose…y Aki.- Ella se conocía y sabía que no era vengativa, pero eso no era exactamente una "venganza", era como su "defensa" jugando y volteando el papel del "malo" o la mala en éste caso.- La peliverde al fin pasó pero antes de ponerse en posición, le plantó un beso a su "chico" Ichinose y sonrió plácidamente.

-Aki, está bien que tu novio tenga un atractivo tipo James Dean…- Sikowitz guardó silencio al notar cómo todos los alumnos lo veían "rarito".- Ok, eso se oyó algo poco masculino, pero el punto es que te atragantes con él en el momento indicado.

-…Y así lo haré.

-Si se equivocan, salen de escena. Fubuki, elige la letra.

-"P".- respondió Rex mientras Fubuki se peleaba con él por no dejarlo hablar. En un caso hipotético, si Rex fuera real y Fubuki y él fueran pareja…estaría claro quién sería el hombre.

-Rika, comienza.

-Por favor date un tiro.

-Quién te crees que eres.-Aki creía que nadie podría con ella. Bueno, alguien estaba a punto de demostrarle que estaba equivocada

-Relájense, chicas.- Dijo Ichinose tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-¡Yay! Dejemos de pelear.

-¡Haruna! Tu frase comenzaba con "S"

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

-¿Quieres un chocolate?

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Haruna Salió de escena encantada de la vida con su dulce.

-Muy bien, ¡acción!

-Siento como si me hubieran mordido el tobillo.- Actuó el pelirrosa.

-Tortuga te mordió ¿Tienen que amputártelo?

-Uy qué obvio, tonta.

-Ve que eres una niña.

-_"¿Me está defendiendo?"_.- Rika pensó eso por instantes pero después cambió de idea. Seguramente sólo era por la escena.

-Willy, así se llama.

-Xilófonos resuenan buscando una cura.

-Ya cállate y vete.

-¡Zip! Te he curado con mi dedo mágico.

-Genial, ya no…-

-¡Tsunami, te tocaba la A! ¡Sal de ahí!- Y entre berrinches el chico hizo caso

-Continua, Rika.

-¡Aliens! Sólo ellos pueden hacerlo.

-Brillante aunque sea por poco.

-Correcto, yo soy uno. Creo que se mueve el piso. Me siento cansado.

-Dónde está el veterinario.

-¿Eres tonta? Alien, mejor desaparécela.

-Fuera, aléjense, podría hacerles daño.- Ichinose se tiró al piso igual actuando. Ahora Rika y Aki tendrían que seguir la escena.

-Genial, se desmayó.

-He aquí la incógnita de por qué sigues aquí.

-Intentando demostrar que no eres tan brillante.

-UUUHHHHHH.- Todos los presentes y hasta el profesor no creyeron que la "nueva" intentaría callar a la mala.

-Ja, y me lo dice la novata que huele a café.

-Kenia tiene gente más lista que tú.

-Lo que tienes es envidia, horrorosa.

-Más bien ha de ser que lo horroroso me lo pegaste tú.

-No intentes hacerte la heroína. NADIE me habla así.

-O te creías intocable o estabas perdida porque aquí hay alguien que sí.

-Púdrete, saco de huesos.

-¿Queso rancio? Ah no, eres tú.

-¡Rata cantante! Tírate a las vías del tren.

-Sí en cuanto alguien llegue y te dé talento.

-¡Te estás pasando!

-¡Uvas, pasas y nueces, Aki la vaca come pajas y heces!

-¡Voy a golpearte tan fuerte que tú serás la vaca!

-Wow, los perritos sí hablan.

-¡X con tu vida, llegarás as casa con el ojo morado!

-Y el premio para la más mala de la noche es…

-Zopenca, por no decir ¡tarada!

-Ay si vieras lo poco que me importa lo que me digas.

-Busca a quien llorarle.

-¡Con ver tu cara es suficiente!

- ¡Di algo más sobre mi y sabrás el color de tu sangre!

-Eres horrenda.

-¡Horrenda tu abuela!... ¡NO!

-Aki, equivocada, seguía…

-¡La F, ya sé!- Pero aunque tarde se dio cuenta no tuvo más que salir de escena dejando a Rika e Ichinose… ¿solos? Y actuando.

-Gustosa te ayudo.

-Hasta alterada eres amable.

-Imagino que tengo el remedio.

-¿Jarrones de agua? ¿Juegos de mesa?

-…Kilos de besos.

_-"¿¡Ella va a…!"-_ Aki estaba que reventaba de coraje pero era una escena ¡Benditos trabajos protegidos!

-Lo probaré _"gustoso"_.- Para la mala suerte de los dos no fueron kilos de besos, fue uno, algo seco podrían pensar ya que estaban actuando, ¿lo estaban sintiendo?... ¿de verdad creen que fue sólo una actuación?

-Me encanta ésta escuela.- La manera más civilizada para terminar la clase…

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO: ¿Soy un 4? Dime quién soy.**_

**¡Ja! Por eso puse a Ichinose como Beck. Antes que nada muuuuuchas gracias por los reviews y ayudarme en la mini votación ¡Aki es la mala! A mi también ya me hartó que sea la buena. La verdad yo ya tenía decidido que Ichinose sería Beck ¿por qué? Muy fácil. Quitando que los dos son extremadamente guapos, Beck (Kazuya) anda con Jade (Aki) pero admitámoslo, está LOCO por Tori (Rika).**

**Lo de los bailarines quizá fue como un "regalito". Es que en esa escena en la serie bailan genial, ahora imagínense a ellos tres bailando así *¬* OMG! **

**También tenía la duda si le cambiaba el nombre a Sikowitz pero me cae bien y ese nombre significa "Loco" y así me inspiraría mejor al recordar que ese profe está chiflado.**

**¡Y Fubuki es el loco del Títere! También sabrán por qué después. La parte de los arándanos decidí dejarla así porque AMO esa parte XD. Ah y **_**Kaolinet**_**, usé lo de James Dean, espero no ye moleste. Ya sé quién es, ahora imagínense a Ichinose así con chaqueta, guitarra, moto y toda la cosa…moriría por una foto así. **

**¿Fue bueno o quieren que haga otra cosa? ¿Alguna cosa que quieran pedir? ¿Comerían los arándanos caídos del trasero de Ichinose? ¡Espero sus reviews! Bueno, si creen que lo merezco. Peace and make it shine!**


	3. ¿Soy un 4? Dime quién soy I

**¡JA, boleta tonta! ¡No pudo conmigo!**

**Ya, seriedad… ¡Volví como les prometí! Wow ya creo 3 o 4 meses sin actualizarlo. Espero que no se aburran, como les dije no todos van a ser basados en los episodios de la serie y sigue siendo una escuela, significa que también hay materias "serias u oficiales" sin embargo cosas del colegio vieran qué inspiración y qué cosas te hacen imaginar so espero que la primera parte del capitulo sea buena. Ni Inazuma Eleven ni Victorious! Me pertenecen. ENJOY!**

-¡APLASTENSE YA!- Viernes, el día más esperado no sólo por los estudiantes. En Inazuma Arts absolutamente todos los alumnos iban enfocados en que algún día serían grandes estrellas, productos, actores, músicos o presentadores pero ni en la escuela más divertida ni inusual se podrían librar de "queridas" asignaturas como biología, historia, orientación y la mejor; matemáticas. En éste caso, otra vez tendrían que aguantarse los sermones del orientador vocacional y actitudinal.- A ver, ya que les asigné el trabajo final del parcial ¿ya formaron sus equ...?

-Ehhh profesor...-

-¿¡Ahora qué quiere, Fubuki!- El aludido bajó la mano de inmediato tratando con la vida de no mirarlo a los ojos. Ese profesor quizá por su profesión tenía una mirada demasiado penetrante y hasta terrorífica según algunos.

-No nos ha dicho nada del trabajo.- Con el seño fruncido miraba a los demás quienes asentían. Y no tenían la culpa, sólo tenían clase los viernes y dichos días muchas veces los ocupaban para eventos de la institución.

-¿No les he dicho lo que tienen que hacer?- Preguntaba en el fondo algo avergonzado.

-Noooo~.- Contestaban al unísono.

-¿¡Y por qué maldita sea no les dije!- Ya estaban acostumbrados a sus exigencias. Se dirigía a su escritorio para sacar la información de ese día hasta que uno de sus "pupilos favoritos" levantaba la voz.

-Porque es un olvidadizo y no hemos tenido clase con usted.- Y como halcón mirando a su presa en un rápido movimiento miró de mala gana a aquel chico, y éste asustado por ver su reflejo en los profundos ojos del mayor. Sólo atino a encogerse en su lugar arqueando asustado un poco la boca.

-¡Quite su cara de borreguito!- Y antes de irse levantó más su voz y sin mirarlo señaló la parte baja del chico.- ¡Y guarde su porquería que le está colgando, señor Midorikawa!- Al instante las risas se oían hasta le edificio siguiente mientras el peliverde los colores se le subían al rostro.- ¡Y ustedes bola de puercos cáÁllenseÉ, me refiero a los audífonos del señor Midorikawa!- Hiroto, el chico a su lado efectivamente miró y los audífonos que ocultaba detrás de los oído para que los profesores no se dieran cuenta que escuchaba música en clase sin que se diera cuenta le colgaban por el frente llegándole hasta la entrepierna. Se los arrebató antes de que siguieran riendo de él y que Midorikawa muriera de fiebre crítica.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer, profeso...?

-¡CáAÁllese, Señor Kido!- Le reprendía.- Es mi clase y yo les digo si quiero.- Espero un rato más mientras buscaba razones para divertirse con otras de sus "victimas" volteando de un lado al otro fijándose quién lo miraba, quién mascaba chicle, quién movía los pies o simplemente quién estaba más callado de lo normal, y así asustarlos.- A ver, ¿recuerdan el tema de eneagrama? pues de ac...- Miró cómo los demás negaban y golpeó al escritorio con la palma de su mano y cruzándose de brazos.- ¿¡Y por qué no! Son las 9 "actitudes" que vimos, con las dos alas ¿ya recuerdan?

-Ahhhhhh~.- Soltaron aliviados.

-Bien... ¡ENFERMOS!- Carraspeó mientras avanzaba más hacia ellos.- Con esa información, por parejas ¡las cuales yo voy a decidir! porque en esto se llevan toda la clase...- Aclaró rápidamente al ver que inmediatamente se volteaban a ver poniéndose de acuerdo.- Van a hacer un informe de cuál creen que es la actitud correcta de su pareja, en qué se basan para creerlo y ejemplos.- Sin dejar de verlos tomó bruscamente la lista de asistencia.- ¡Fubuki! ¡Y Otonashi!

-Yaaaaaaay~.- Exclamó la peliazul haciendo que el peli plateado agachara un poco la cabeza para que no notara el ligero sonrojo que se le marcaba

-¡Enferma! cállese...

-Profesor, olvidó a Rex.- Habló señalando a su "compañero"

-Yo ya no me llamo Rex, me llamo Atsuya.

-¡Ya ya, el títere también!- Gritó el hombre callándolos.

-¡No soy un t...!- Fubuki le tapó rápidamente la boca antes de que volviera a provocar al mayor.

-Sigo ¡Kino y Endo!- De mala gana y dejando de afilarse las uñas miró hacia atrás mirando al chico que jugaba con una liga.

-Hola, Aki.- Saludó estirando demasiado su "juguete" y golpeándose en la mano.- ¡AUCH!

-CáÁllense, después ¡Kiyama y Midorikawa! ¡Touko y Jousuke! ¡Yagami y Raimon!- Así pasó los últimos minutos de la clase.- Y ya por último Ichinose y Urabe. Kazuya, explícale el tema a la "nuevita"... ¡YA VÁYANSE!- Gritó al escuchar la campana. El castaño quien estaba sentado delante de ella se volteó mirándola y sonriéndole de lado.- Tú tranquila, lo haremos bien.- Rika estaba segura que saldría de ese salón flaqueándole las piernas por esa sonrisa que lejos de calmarla la hacia vibrar internamente. Mas al desviar la mirada se cruzó con la de Aki. La miraba con desprecio. Se mostraba segura de que ninguna "novata" podría siquiera pensar en robarle a Ichinose pero con Rika era diferente. Tenía que batallar más por llamar la atención de su novio desde que ella llegó. Rika se asustó cuando miró cómo Aki se levantaba de un salto tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose hacia ella_.-"Ay no_".- Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando algún reclamo de la chica o algún golpe o patada, no fue así. Al abrir los ojos la encontró sentada en las piernas de Ichinose abrazada a su cuello y besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ella. Éste no opuso resistencia alguna, sin embargo se notaba que la quería alejar un poco más de él. Sin romper contacto en un segundo Aki miraba a la peliazul con los ojos tan abiertos como podía y con la mano indicándole algo así como un "¡Lárgate!" Rika no esperó más y tomando sus libros como pudo salió corriendo del salón y apoyándose en los casilleros de enfrente.

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_¡Increíble! ¡Ahora la gótica me odia por hacer NADA! yo no quiero a su "hombre"_

_Estado: Aterrada :`S_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

Antes de guardar su teléfono y buscar a Touko para ir a casa, su celular timbró reconociendo a quién era el único contacto que podía "Sonar" así.

-¿Ichinose...?- Y en efecto. Lo abrió leyéndolo para sus adentros.- _"No te vas a salvar tan fácil de mi, "pupila" ¿podría ir a tu casa mañana para explicarte le tema?"- _Sonrió tecleando la contestación tratando de no sonar tan "desesperada".-Claro nos vemos a las 4 p.m. en mi casa ¿te parece?-

-Ahí estas Ri-chan.- Llamó su atención Touko.- Te he buscado por toda la escuela.

-Lo dudo si es que quieres arruinar tus botas de diseñador.

-Me conoces taaan bien, Hermanita.- Contestó dando una vuelta sobre su eje y acomodándose su cabello mientras caminaba al a salida.- Vámonos ya.- Y aún con su teléfono en mano lo miró en le momento que avisó la contestación.- "Perfecto. Ahí estaré mañana. Un beso: D"- ¿Le mandó un beso por celular? ¿A ella? era la mejor manera para comenzar una tarde de viernes, lo único que esperaba era que Aki como buena novia celosa no revisara su teléfono.- Por mi bien y el de él que borre el mensaje.- Porque Rika, aunque el aparato le gritara que estaba saturado de mensajes, ella no borraría aquel mensaje...

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x

-Así que…- Rika se detuvo al oír a sus espaldas a Touko que por doceava vez en el día seguía persiguiéndola con lo mismo.- Va a venir Ichinose ¿verdad?- Decía con voz algo insinuante.

-Sí, Touko.- Contestaba entre dientes mirándola lo más calmada posible.- Sólo a explicarme lo de nuestro proyecto.

-¿Sólo a eso? Pues creo que está ma…

-¡Cállate ya, Touko!- Espetó subiendo los escalones a su habitación.- ¡Tú no debes creer nada!

-Pues como digas.- Tomó su bolso del sofá y se dirigió a la salida.-Lo único que todavía no entiendo es por qué justamente hoy te arreglaste más de lo normal.- Y antes de que Rika perdiera los estribos y se pusiera a reclamarle Touko al fin salió.- Nos vemos después.-

Se aseguró que finalmente se hubiera ido y al oír el portazo dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en la pared del pasillo. Eran extrañas aquellas ocasiones pero cuando pasaba le molestaba de sobremanera que Touko tuviera razón, y peor para el mal humor que la peliazul traía. Se miró.

_-"Esto no puede ser tan "especial" como Touko dice_"- Pensó. Llevaba una blusa blanca de manga corta con una mariposa azul eléctrico en ella, unos jeans entubados y botas blancas, y lo que nunca; sombra en los ojos color púrpura. Rika creía que eso del maquillaje era pérdida de tiempo así que nunca lo hacía hasta ese sábado.-

-Rika.- Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta que llamaban a la puerta. Por reflejo se secó una vez ma´s sus manos en sus jeans y sin querer acomodaba un poco más su cabellos hacia el frente. Respiró profundamente y abrió.

-Ichinose, ya estás aquí.- Se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Pues creo que sí.- Rió.- Eso es obvio.- Apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de Rika para inclinarse y besar su mejilla para al fin ingresar al condominio.

-Ah sí ¿verdad?- Al darle él la espalda, la chica se golpeaba la frente una y otra vez. Volvió a tomarse su tiempo y lo alcanzó.- Podríamos pasar a la sala, si quieres.

-Por mí está bien.- Ambos tomaron asiento mientras el castaño sacaba un par de folder y uno de sus cuadernos.

-Lamento…- Interrumpió haciendo que él posara su vista en Rika.- Que tengas que perder una parte del sábado para venir a explicarme todo esto.- Se disculpaba.

-No tienes por qué.- Respondió amablemente sonriendo.- Ves cómo es el orientador, o hacemos un buen trabajo o seguro pasamos el resto del semestre limpiando baños con la lengua.- Ambos rieron.- Y por otro lado…quería venir.- Esto último le sorprendió de sobremanera a Rika.

-Bue-eno ¿comenzamos?- Dijo abriendo un libro tratando de dejar atrás la conversación.

-Tienes razón. Permíteme.- De forma delicada le quitó el libro a la chica.- Básicamente el eneagrama de la personalidad.- Recalcó.- Son nueve "estilos" por así decir, de material descriptivo que puede tener una persona y con los cuáles trabajar para saber debilidades y fortalezas.- A no obtener respuesta, la miró y ésta sólo lo veía de forma interrogante.- ¿No entendiste, verdad?

-Pues…Algo.- Titubeo.- Más o menos.

-No puede ser.- Sonriendo negaba con la cabeza acariciando delicadamente el cabello de la chica para volver de nuevo al libro en sus manos.- No te preocupes. Para más fácil; son nueve tipos de personalidad.

-Ahhhh.- Se sintió aliviada para repentinamente pasar a un estado de vergüenza.- ¿¡Tan fácil era y no entendí!

-No pasa nada.- La calmó tomándola de la mano.- Seguramente te lo expliqué de una forma muy "como-dice-el-libro" muy textual.- Ichinose sintió un leve forcejeo, sin mirar recordando que tenía sujetada la mano de su amiga. –Entonces…- La soltó fingiendo normalidad.- D esa nueve personalidades.

-¿Sí…?

-Lo que tenemos que hacer…

-Es tratar de pensar cuál es la que más describe al otro.- Poco a poco sin que el otro se diera cuenta se iban a cercando más y más. Rika le miró ladeada mientras el miraba su reflejo en los cristalinos ojos violetas de ella.

-Exacto.- Y no pudiendo estar más cerca todavía se quedaron ahí hasta que…

-Ichinose…

-¿Sí?

-Tu teléfono está sonando.- Le avisó.

-Ah perdón.- Reía nerviosos rascando su nuca y tomando su celular del pantalón.- Es un mensaje de Aki.- Regresó de nuevo a la tierra de "Sólo amigos y compañeros" no era que le gustara Ichinose, era una palabra demasiado fuerte. Era un buen amigo, que desde le primer día en Inazuma Arts le había tendido la mano la igual que Tsunami, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa al hablarle y habían ocasiones en donde tenía un miedo enorme por cometer una equivocación enfrente de él.- Pregunta que cómo está mi tía Cuquita.

-…Qué…

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?- Cuestionaba curveando la boca un poco de lado.

-Sí.- Aseguró.- Mirando nuevamente su teléfono ya terminando de enviar una contestación lo guardó de nuevo.

-Te pido por favor que se quede como un secreto entre tú y yo.- Le rogó.

-Claro pero qué es.- Ya algo preocupada de que fuera algo malo ¿o sería que él tuviera una doble vida? ¿o que saldría con alguien más?

-Ayer después de ponernos de acuerdo para vernos en tu casa Aki quería que fuéramos hoy al cine pero la conozco y sé que si le digo que no puedo por venir a tu casa y explicarte, pues…eso no sería lindo para mi rostro ni para mi bien emocional. Así que le dije que tenía que ir a ver a mi Tía Cuquita porque de nuevo se había puesto mala del hígado… ¿o era de riñón?

-Ay pobrecita.- Se compadeció.

-No es verdad, no tengo una "Tía Cuquita"- Simuló hacer comillas con sus dedos.- Es una mentirilla piadosa que a veces le digo a Aki.

-Oséa que le has mentido más veces.-Aseguró.- Eso no es muy lindo.

-No es que le mienta.- Corrigió pasando una mano por su cabello.-Es que simplemente a veces Aki me atosiga o me presiona demasiado ¿entiendes?- Rika se compadeció de él. Con la novia que tenía claro que era normal que a veces le diera una excusa para escaparse por un rato.

-Sí, en el tiempo que he estado en Inazuma Arts sé cómo es Aki.- El silencio los invadió por un momento.- Así que…- Llamó su atención.- ¿Cómo está la "Tía Cuquita"?- Ichinose respiró más tranquilo por el hecho de que Rika lo entendiera.

-Ya mejor aunque me quedaré unas seis o siete horas más con ella.- Se puede decir que por nada del mundo cambiaría a Aki (excepto cuando se enoja y amenaza de muerte a medio mundo que se cruce en su camino) pero había veces que deseaba que al otro día pudiera ser un poco como Rika. Como ahora, igual de comprensible. Quizá estaba mal, desear que su novia fuera como su amiga, pero era algo que no podía controlar pensar.

-Te explico rápido cada uno.- Abrió uno de los folders en donde se hallaban sus apuntes.- Fíjate bien:

1.-Perfeccionistra: Evita cometer errores. Sus fortalezas son la organización, la lealtad y la responsabilidad. Le estresa la gente desordenada y sus propias imperfecciones. Y le enfada la gente desordenada obviamente.

2.- Cuidador: Evita defraudar a los demás. Su fortalezas son la solidaridad y al empatía. Le estresa sentirse confundido. Y le enfada sentirse poco valorado.

-Oséa que éste es como la "Mamá de los pollitos" como dirían.-Interrumpió.

-Básicamente.- Aclaró divertido por el comentario de la chica.- Son los que más se preocupan por los demás. Prosigo:

3.- Triunfador: Evita fracasar en lo que quiere o anhela. Sus fortalezas son la confianza en sí mismo y que es alguien eficaz. Le estresa que alguien le gane. Y le enfada perder y tener obstáculos para llegar a su objetivo.

4.- Artista: Evita ser rechazado o abandonado. Sus fortalezas son la sensibilidad y la empatía con los demás. Le estresa que las personas no estén a la altura de sus sentimientos. Y le enfada que no sea reciproco el sentimiento o ser decepcionados.

5.- Observador: Evita los sentimientos intensos. Sus fortalezas son la información y el conocimiento. Le estresa mantener alejadas a las personas. Y le enfada que las personas crean que se equivoco.

-Muy orgulloso el observador ¿eh?

-Supongo que es uno de los que más orgullo se cargan. El siguiente:

6.- Soldado: Evita estar en situaciones riesgosas y perder el control. Sus fortalezas son prevenir, la confianza y la lealtad. Le estresa las personas descuidadas. Y le enfadan los riesgos innecesarios y la traición. Es como decir que son los que todo el tiempo están "¡No corras en la cocina! ¡Ten a la mano una lámpara! ¡Awhwhwhw te vas a caer o a quemar!"- Explicaba imitando una voz chillante provocando que Rika se riera.- Ahora el otro.

7.- Optimista: Evita las restricciones y reglas. Sus fortalezas son la alegría y la confianza. Le estresa as figuras de autoridad. Y le enfada tener responsabilidades. Claro ejemplo: Nagumo.

8.- Tirano….-

-Aki.- Dijo sin pensar.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡No no no!- Se apresuró s distraerlo.-Cómo es el tirano.

-Evita sentirse vulnerable o débil. Sus fortalezas son el valor y la confianza. Le estresa la gente débil, inútil y los obstáculos. Y le enfada que las cosas no se digan como ellos dicen.

Y el 9 es el medidor: Evita los problemas. Su fortaleza es ser negociador y conciliador. Le estresa defender su postura. Y le enfada que no le den importancia. En pocas palabras es como el pacifico, el "hippie"- Finalizó recargándose en el sofá estirando sus brazos.

-Wow…así que estamos resumidos en nueve personalidades.

-Si te quieres poner en la posición del orientador, sí ¡Somos nueve!-Exclamó fingiendo pánico.

-Y ya que viste el tema.- Habló Rika juntándose levemente más a él sin que se diera cuenta.- Más o menos así como…- Divagó.- Qué número crees que sea.- Aunque no lo admitirá de cierta forma esperaba la respuesta de Ichinose. Sólo que no quería oírlo decir que era una "Tirana"

-Sinceramente.- Dijo mirando una vez más sus apuntes sin darle la cara.- Creo que eres un 4 o un 6.-Rika le quitó la hoja.

-¿Una artista o un soldado?- Le preguntó arqueando la ceja.

-Yo me inclino más porque seas un Soldado.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Crees que soy confiable?

-En parte.- Suspiró colocando su piernas apoyándola en la rodilla de la otra.- Más bien es porque eres histérica.- Rika abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y se tensó.

-¿QUE YO QUÉ?

-¿Ves? como ahora.- Rió.- Pareces histérica, maniática y hasta a veces enferma mental. Siempre de un lado al otro advirtiendo a los demás hasta el más insignificante detalle de sus acciones. Y todo el día estas de un lado al otro "¡AY LA TAREA DE ACTUACIÓN! ¡AY LA CENA CON MIS PADRES! ¡AY EL CELULAR DE TOUKO! ¡AY EL TECLADO DE TSUNAMI!"- Exclamó moviendo las manos y tratando de imitar su voz, algo que de verdad le pareció muy ofensivo a la chica.

En cambio ésta permanecía con su cabello cubriéndole el rostro, los puños apretados y los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas. Más que enojada por decirle que era enferma mental, más que furiosa por hacer una mala imitación de ella, estaba dolida. Esperaba que le dijera cosas buenas o más bien aspectos de ella que le agradaban a Ichinose y que hasta la hacía diferente de Aki. No espero tanto y aún con los ojos vidriosos se levantó de golpe ocultando su tristeza y demostrando su rabia.

-¿¡Oséa no me ves más allá de una loca, histérica, neurótica y dramática!- le gritó haciendo que de inmediato el castaño se levantara junto a ella. Y cuando éste se disponía a tomarla de los hombros para preguntarle el por qué de su reacción Rika lo apartó con un manotazo.- La verdad no pensé que me dijeras todo eso.

-Espera. Yo no quise decir…

-Quizá no quisiste pero lo hiciste.- Lo evitó.- Y eso es lo que importa. De una forma u otra lo pensaste.

-No es para tanto.- Comenzó a exasperarse.- Y por favor no pongas palabras en mi boca que no dije.

-¡PERO SI ME LO ACABAS DE ECHAR EN CARA!- Reclamó apretando sus ojos y dirigiéndose al otro lado de la estancia.- Y si taaanto piensas que soy una histérica y de todo hago drama por qué no terminamos esto después.

-Qué no entiendes que yo te…

**Y ahí queda. La parte 2 la subo a más tardar el domingo o mañana mismo y. Ah y aparte van a mandar arreglar la computadora y en la otra que tengo Word no me deja trabajar así que tal vez no suba así tan rápido que digamos.**

**Antes que nada, les confieso que: 1.- Me lié un poco con el capitulo, la idea la tenía pero no muy clara con eso del "trabajo del parcial" y 2.- fue un PLACER escribirlo porque de hecho me inspiré en el orientador de mi colegio para describir a éste, son los mismos se puede decir ¡es mi héroe! y sí, así nos habla. Díganme loca pero creo que soy la única de la generación o de las pocas a quien le cae bien. **

**¿Y qué creen? Endo vendría siendo como "Sinjin" aunque ésta vez van a haber 2 "Sinjin" el otro ya verás quién es y por qué.**

**Y como vieron "Rex" ya no se llama así, es que imagínense a Fubuki siempre llevando a un pequeño Atsuya que muchas veces hable por él, quedó mejor.**


	4. ¿Soy un 4? Dime quién soy II

**¡Ahora sí se sabrá qué quería decir Ichinose! ¿Rika se irá y no le volverá a hablar EN LA VIDA? Pues ahí va el capitulo. Ni IE ni Victorious! es de mi propiedad, y antes ¡gracias a cada uno de sus reviews graxxxxx! Enjoy!**

_-Qué no entiendes que yo te…_

-¿Qué se te olvidó?- Lo miraba con resentimiento.- ¿Decirme que soy hartarte o gritona?

-Que yo te…- Titubeó.-…Te estimo demasiado como mi amiga y no podría permitir que te enfadaras conmigo.- Se sentó de nuevo esperando que ella lo hiciera. Y aún con el rostro enfadado lo hizo tomando distancia de él.- Yo no lo quise decir en ese sentido o para lastimarte…

-Lo hiciste.- Interrumpió.- Y de ti no lo creía.

-Justamente por eso no entiendo por qué te enojas.-Se extrañó.-Me conoces lo bastante como para saber que yo no soy de esos que hieren a la gente.- Ahora él era el que estaba algo sentido con ella.- O creí que lo sabías.

Tenía toda la razón, lo más lógico era que fingiera enojarse para después ella en broma o venganza de igual forma decirle lo que no aguantaba de él, porque así jugaban ellos. No obstante el hecho de haberse de una forma "ilusionado" por quizá oír virtudes o cosas buenas de ella la hizo reaccionar así. Porque Ichinose la quería, desde que entró se lo demostró, así como apreciaba a Haruna, Tsunami y hasta a Fubuki. Ahora ella era la que se sentía como una tonta y estaba enojada con ella misma.

-Gomenasai.- Se disculpo con la cabeza gacha.- No es que se te juzgue mal.- Trataba de excusarse.- Es que…

-Perdóname si en primera estancia no hablé bien de ti.- Soltó.- Porque eso querías que hiciera ¿verdad?

-No exactamente.- Mintió.- Quizá suene tonto pero quería que al menos una persona me quisiera de nuevo.- Lo miró con melancolía.- ¿Verdad que suena algo imbécil?

-No entiendo de qué me hablas.- Le preocupó.- ¿Es que pasó algo contigo?

-En mi otra preparatoria…para empezar aquí en mi familia pues no he sido la más "estimada que digamos"- Aclaró con el animo por los suelos de nuevo.- Crecí con la mala suerte de que todos aquí en mi familia son "estrellitas natas" mis tíos, primos, hasta mis abuelos y mis padres. Y en las reuniones pues siempre era una competencia tras otras para lucirse. Yo me quedaba sola en el jardín o en mi cuarto, casi siempre después de que me echaran en cara que por qué no era como Touko.- Narraba pesarosa. Él se limitaba a mirarla.- Y en la escuela era casi igual, que por qué siendo una "Zaizen" no era talentosa como ellos. Sólo una niña promedio con calificaciones buenas pero bastante inútil para las artes.

-Eso ya cambió.-La consoló.- Ahora estás con nosotros por algo.

- Lo entiendo pero así fue desde niña hasta hace unos meses que entré a Inazuma Arts.- Deprimida se recargó en el hombro de su amigo.- Es por eso que aunque no lo demuestre algunas veces lo que mas deseo es alguna felicitación de los profesores o de quien sea, no alabanzas ni mucho menos, son cosas que nunca me ha dado ni mi propia familia.

-Discúlpame si te lastimé.- Habló el chico.

-No te preocupes.- Alivió.- Yo fui la que se puso…bueno, ya viste cómo

-Aún así es comprensible.- Se enderezó haciendo que Rika dejara de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.- De todas formas, me gusta cómo eres NOOOO tan así.- Se apresuró a aclarar.- Que te preocupes por todos, es muy lindo.

-Gracias, creo.- Sonrió.-Aunque ¿podemos dejar de hablar de estoy terminar ésta cosa? Esto se está poniendo demasiado sentimental para mi gusto.

-Qué sabias son las niñas.- Comentó.

-Lo sé…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

_¿Saben qué lindo es tener a alguien a tu lado cuando estás de lo más llorona? En DUUUULCE~ _

_¿Algún saludo para la "Tía Cuquita"?_

_Estado: Aliviada n_n_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-…Y es por eso que Fubuki es un ¡maravilloso y yaaaaay Medidor!- Concluía Haruna bajo la mirada tiene de Fubuki y la sobre protectora de su hermano que miraba a todo mundo asegurando de evitar miradas y comentarios "lascivos" hacia su dulce hermana.

-ENFERMA.-Llamó la atención de ambos.- Usted y el señor ENFERMO tienen diez. Buen trabajo… ¡ya lárguense a su lugar!

-¿Qué es lo que pretende decirme?- Cuestionó burdamente y alterada

El mayor agachó su mirada- ¿¡Y usted qué me ve, títere!-Dirigiéndose al objeto que traía Fubuki en sus brazos.

-¡Atsuya no es un títere!- Lo defendió el peliplateado.- Es un ser humano qu…- El profesor lo volvió a mirar de mala gana provocando que se tensara y poniéndose atrás de Haruna agarrándola por los hombros empeorando su "calma" al sentir ahora también la mirada fulminante de Yuuto sobre él.- ¡Ya nos vamos!- Corrió a si asiento sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie aun aterrado. Y Haruna…

-¿…Ya se acabó?- Preguntaba inocentemente mirando a Fubuki. Éste asintió y al momento se volteó de nuevo.

-Los siguientes: Endo y Kino.- La peliverde se levantó refunfuñando ya sin nada que hacer, mientras Endo de lo más feliz y tirando una que otra cosa en el camino para después tropezarse frente a todos.- ¡Pero mueeeevanse! Señor Endo, usted comienza.- el aludido asintió de sobremanera y abrió uno de los folder de su mano.

-Bueno…-Comenzó.- Aki es una TIRANA.- Comentó mientras se oían las risas de todo el salón, hasta de Ichinose.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Lo tomaba con fuerza del cuello de su camisa.

-Es la verdad. Quedamos en eso.- Trataba de convencerla. Sin más remedio u aún molesta lo soltó de mala gana.

-Eso ya lo sabemos pero cuál es su explicación.-Interrumpió el mayor de brazos cruzados.

-¡Oiga!- Reclamó la peliverde.

-¡No me rezongue! ¡Es mi clase…TIRANA!-…

Rika intentaba dejar de reírse mientras se aseguraba de lo que iba a decir, su profesor buscaba cualquier pequeño error en lo que se refirieran para así ponerlos nerviosos. Le encantaba hacer que perdieran el control.

-Oye…- Le susurró Ichinose para que no los oyera el mayor.- ¿Ya sabes qué decir?- Le decía con una sonrisa que la hacia doblegar.

-E-en eso estaba.- Se trataba de tranquilizar. Su profesor daba miedo y aparte no era muy fanática de hacer el ridículo enfrente.

-Cálmate. Lo haremos bien y si no…tú confía.

-¿Y si no qué…?- Le preguntaba. Estaba segura que ni él se la creía que fuera tan fácil aprobar o sacar buena nota en esa clase.

-Pues ya veremos si nos toca ir a un par de museos o hacer trabajo social.

-Te olvidaste de limpiar los baños con la lengua.- Comentó con ironía.

-Sí, eso también.

-No ayudas.- Le dijo con cara de pocos amigos. Ichinose se limitó a subir y bajar los hombros.

-¡ICHINOSE Y URABE!- Les llamó la atención.- ¡Con un demonio es su turno!- Gritaba con desgane.

Ambos se pusieron al frente.

-¿¡Qué esperan! Urabe, comienzas.

-Bien...- Oscilaba.- Yo creo…

-¡Usted no cree nada!- Interrumpió el orientador.- ¿Está o no segura?

-Ya ya.- Prosiguió.- Ichinose es un "cuidador" porque…_" ¿¡Por qué era!_".- Recordó la charla que habían tenido ¿es que algo había que aprender de él?- Porque jamás decepciona a los demás. Y muchas veces ve por el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo.- La escuchaba complacido. No que quisiera quedar bien con ella, ni tampoco que le echaran flores. Fue más bien porque eso trataba de ser con Rika, lo más sensato y natural posible.- La mayoría del tiempo aunque no lo demuestre tanto si no se siente valorado se enfada o hasta se deprime. Y se estresa cada vez que no sabe si algo que hace o necesita está bien o está mal.- Y así paso alrededor de cinco minutos.- Es todo.- Guardó silencio dando por terminado su turno y esperando ahora escuchar a su amigo, éste no reaccionó de inmediato.

-Oiga, no tenemos TODO el día.- El orientador lo movió de los hombros haciéndolo salir de su "trance"- Que ya que me quiero ir.

-¿Sigo yo?- Preguntó algo confundido.

-Noooo~.- Ironizó.- Si quiere pasamos al señor Goenji y cuando usted quiera nos avisa… ¡Señor Goenji deje de besarse con la niña Raimon!- Reprendió al mirarlos "hablando" tan cariñosamente.- Es increíble, bola de pubertos. ¡Ya, prosiga!

-Hai.- Asintió.- Para mi…

-¿Para usted…?-Eso no era otra cosa sino que el tutor quería divertirse y sacarlo de quicio.

-Corrijo…- Tratando de mantener la calma. Llevaba demasiado tiempo tomando clase con él como para no saber que lo estaban provocando.- Descubrí que…

-¿Descubrió?- Volvió a sonreír con una sonrisa algo retorcida.- ¿Bueno qué cree que estamos en Dora la Exploradora para andar "descubriendo o qué"?-Resignado el Castaño suspiró haciendo un poco los hombros para atrás.

-Está bien…Rika es una Soldado.

-¿Una soldado?- Cuestionó atónito y burlón.- ¿UNA soldado?

-Así se dice.- Aclaró.

-¿Y quién le preguntó? YO NO LE DIJE QUE ESTUVIERA MAL.- Rika en tanto se aguantaba la risa, obvio que sentía lago de lástima por Kazuya, le tocó la mala suerte de ser el juguete del profesor en ese momento pero verlo tratando de guardar la cordura era divertido. Ichinose la vio suplicante y ésta sólo podían indicarle con sus manos que se calmara y acabara de una vez.- DEJEN DE MIRARSE PAR DE TORTOLOS.- Aki al instante dispuso toda su atención en ellos, como advirtiéndoles de algo. Kazuya tratando de convencerla que no estaba pasando nada, y Rika más que "feliz" por quizá haberse ganado ora razón para caerle mal a Kino.

-Rika es soldado porque es muy cautelosa, y siempre prevé las acciones de los demás y las de ella.-A todo ello la peliazul estaba de acuerdo.- Es alguien MUY leal.- Recalcó.- Y confiable. Se enfada cuando a pesar de sus mil y una advertencias ve algún peligro o algún problema y se estresa las personas que les vale todo y no hacen caso de lo que les dice o advierte.

-¿Algo más…?

-Es muy considerada con los demás.

-Aja…

-Por eso…- Se tomó unos segundos.- Por eso la apreciamos de sobremanera.

-Algo más quiere decir.- Lo malo de ser un psicólogo era que sabían perfectamente el lenguaje corporal y todas esas cosas.

-Y que…a pesar de que ella siempre esté pendiente de todos…- De reojo se fijó en ella.- Es hora de que se deje cuidar por nosotros…

-Te quiero TANTO TANTO TANTO TANTO TANTO que ya no puedo máaaaaaas…- Canturreaba un rubio. Por alguna razón ambos se pusieron rojos.

-¡Cállese, señor Terumi!

El que no se oyera de una forma tan ofensiva al parecer lo había logrado.

Al fin terminó, el "bendito" trabajo, la clase y el hecho de tener que estar a centímetros cerca de ese profesor.

-¿Eso es todo?- Ambos asintieron.- Bien. Tienen 9.5.- Finalizó anotándolo en la lista y justo al oír la campana.- ¡Ya retírense de mi vista!- Regresaron a los lugares a tomar sus cosas. Si pero ésta estaba de espaldas. Tsunami con la mala suerte de conocerla desde hace 3 años cuando Aki le hablaba a alguien era para reclamarle, gritarle, humillarle o burlarse. Se apresuró a tomar su teclado llevándose Rika y empujándola por la espalda.

-¡Rika¡ ¡hola! ¿Ya te enseñé el casillero de Endo?

-¿Es el de la comida masticada?- Preguntaba sin ser llevada por Tsunami.

-… ¡Ese! ¡Vamos a verlo otra vez!- Aki se quedó ahí parada frustrada, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era de una manera "asustar y advertir" a la gente, y Rika se había convertido en su víctima favorita. Sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-A esa niña aún le quedan muuuchos días aquí.- Murmuraba.- Y me quedan taaantos días para hacerla lo más miserable que pueda.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Cuestionó Ichinose.

-No.- Lo tomó de la mano.- Vamos a almorzar.

-_She is a dirty dirty dancer. __Dirty dirty dancer_…- Cantaba Aphrodi despreocupado pasando a su lado y sin mueca ni excusa le metió el pie pasando encima de él cuando cayó al piso.

-Aki ¿qué haces?- Con el señor fruncido ayudó al rubio a levantarse.- ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes.- Se sacudió la ropa y se despidió con un ademán siguiendo en lo que estaba.- _¡She is a dirty dirty dancer…!_

-No deberías comportarte así.- Le reprendió.- Él no te hizo nada ¡dudo siguiera que sepa que existas!- Aki asintió desinteresada y aburrida.

-No eres mi padre y además no necesito excusa para tirar a la gente al piso.- Se defendió.- Y ya vámonos que muero de hambre.- Estaba apunto de volverá tomarlo de la mano pero éste la quitó.

Era verdaderamente INCREÍBLE que en vez de decir, "perdón" o quedarse callada creyera que era divertido o una cosa que todo el mundo hace.

-Se me quitó el hambre.- Respondió negligente. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

-Ah perdón.- Habló.- Perdóname por no poder SER como Rika, my lord.- Ichinose la miró como si estuviera loca.- No creas que no me di cuenta de cómo te referiste a ella.

-¡ERA UN TRABAJO!- Espetó harto de sus niñerías.- Eres tú la que imaginas cosas, la que se pone celosa hasta de una maceta.

-¿Ah sí? No creo ¿y sabes por qué?-preguntó socarronamente.- ¡porque una maceta no tiene cabello azul ni se llama Rika o algo parecido!- Se fue de ahí dejándolo solo y cansado de discutir con alguien más terca quela pared. No la vio en lo que restó del día. Relajándose un poco más al fin salió del aula y se dirigió a la cafetería. Ya ni ganas de comer o conversar tenía. Siempre que terminaba en discusión sele acababa a batería.

Sin proponérselo volteando a los lados miró a Rika quien lo llamaba alegre con Tsunami, Haruna y Fubuki (con Atsuya claro) sin más remedio y dispuesto a olvidarse de lo sucedido fue con ellos.

-Y es así como Fubuki quedó calvo durante tres meses.

-¡Atsuya!-Gritó apenado.- ¡Nadie debía saberlo!

-Ups.- Se burló

-Oye, Ichinose.- Le llamó Rika.- ¿Y Aki?- Por la cara que puso se supo al instante que habían discutido. Prefirieron dejar el tema aparte.- No te preocupes.- Dijo sólo para él.- No te martirices pensando en cómo está.

-Sí, Mamá.- Bromeó, a la vez estaba agradecido con ella, Simplemente por estar con él. El descanso continuó entre bromas, risas y humillaciones de Fubuki por parte de Atsuya. Rika tenía razón, si Aki esperaba que de nuevo le suplicara cientos de veces "perdón" porque sí, ahora sedaba cuenta que estaba mal.

Y por otro lado, Ichinose se preguntaba si…

_-"¿Dentro de los 6…habrá alguna categoría que hable de lo tierna, linda y única que puede ser una persona así?" _Quizá hasta con cabello azul…

_**Capitulo 3: El monólogo del pájaro**_

_No sabía si poner ese, el capitulo de la obra en donde fingen golpes y peleas o uno propio: después del 3 ¡va uno mío!_

**¿O soy yo o a Rika le pongo puras tragedias O.o? es que quizá así se hace querer más ¡y la gente se da cuenta que es buena persona! Que necesita abrazos TT_TT quiero uno… ¡BASTA! ¡Yo sí quiero a Rika! Perdón, me dan ataques de vez en cuándo.**

**Oh y también me he dado cuenta que siempre pongo a Aphrodi cantando, ya me quedé con esa imagen.**

**¿Qué esperaban que dijera Ichinose, eh, EH? Yo lo sé :3 pero es muy pronto para "eso".**

**Aclaro lo del apellido: El de la familia es Zaizen peeeeero en Inazuma Arts deben tener como un "nombre artístico" y como Touko ya es "Zaizen" Rika escogió ser llamada con el apellido "Urabe".**

**Recordando esto de lo numeritos, creo que soy 4 aunque le voy más a que sea cinco.**

**¿Algo soso el capitulo? ¿Aburridísimo a morir? ¿Qué lo borre, lo queme o lo asesine? ¿2 3? ¿Medio decente? ¿Kido matará a Fubuki por estar cerca de Haruna aunque éste no quiera? ¿Endo podrá dormir ésta noche a pesar del miedo que aun tiene por ver la cara de Aki más que enojada? ¿Atsuya se vengará del orientador por llamarlo "Títere"? ¿Ichinose me llevará dar un paseo .w.? Todo esto ya saben en el botoncito de Review, hasta si me quieren matar ¡también se vale! Shouko se vaaaa mis niños y si me da tiempo ¡antes de que se acabe el mes subo otro capitulo! Peace! Los quiero!**


	5. El monólogo del Pájaro I

**¡HAAAAANDAAAAAAAA! ASDFASFDSDS ¡He llegado al cielo! es tan hermoso, tan magnífico, tan perfecto ¡Y es MÍO! *cof* dusshhh gomen, sigo EXTACIAADAAA de felicidad. Bueno ¡he aqui la primera parte del capitulo 3! muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia, se los agradezco de verdad TT-TT**

**Aclaraciones: Recuerden que el profesor Kai aqui es el consejero Lane en la serie. Y que Endo vendría siendo Sinjin (aunque como dije anteriormente seguro habrán 2 "Singins" pero sabrán quién más adelante) **

**Y perdón por la tardanza, aunque veanlo de este modo: esta vez me tardé menos que la anterior. Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 y Victorious! de ****Dan Schneider. Ya por último también pido de nuevo perdón si hay faltas de ortografía o puntuación, la compu que tiene Word está super lenta y no me dejó hacer nada. Enjoy!**

-...Entonces me empezó a reclamar gritando como loca y me preguntó "¿Te crees mejor que los demás?" y le dije "Pues, algo...Síiii" y de repente se fue la muy...¡Rika! ¡Apurate, Niña!- Con hermanas como Touko hay una de dos: O todos creen que eres la persona más afortunada del mundo por tener a una estudiante de Inazuma Arts como tu Hermana. O 2.- Pasas lamentándote toda la vida qué hiciste para despertarte cada mañana con la secadora de pelo o ahogándote con el baño de perfumes por todo la casa. Y Rika no le encontraba ni una sola razón para irle a la primera.

- ¿Acaso no viste que me caí en el estacionamiento?- Le reprochó a la pelisalmón al entrar jadeando y con todos sus libros a medio caer.

-Sí, sí vi, fue muy divertido.- Respondió desganada y obviamente sin entender la situación.

-¡Pues no trataba de ser diverti...!- Touko soltó un agudo chillido aventándole el vaso de café que traía en las manos a su hermana para que lo sostuviera y corrió entre la gente a una de las pizarras de eventos que estaba casi en la entrada.

-Permiso. Permiso. ¡QUÍTENSE!- Regresó con una hoja entre sus manos a lado de Rika.- ¡La nueva lista de obras del semestre!- Anunció sin que la chica le preguntara.- ¡Y soy PERFECTA para todas!- Recalcó. Rika sólo se quedó ahí mirándola y maldiciéndose en silencio. Pero recordó al parecer una "novedad" que podría estar incluída en dicha hoja.

-Oye, ¿está "Magia nocturna" por ahí?- Le cuestionó evitando que más libros se cayeran y poniendose a lado de su hermana.

-Ehhh sí, es la de enmedio ¿por qué?

-Tsunami hizo la música y quiere que audicione para el papel estelar.

-¿¡TÚUUUUUUU...!- Exclamó sarcástica e irritando más (si es que se podía) a Rika.- ¿Por qué?

-AgAArra tu café y ADIOS.

-Ashhh creo que el golpe te afectó la cabecita.- Tomó el vaso y se fue MENEANDOSE por toda la escuela o vete a saber a dónde fue.

_- "Como ODIO que me revuelvan la cabeza"- _Pero ni eso la había salvado del reguero y el montonal de libros que traía en la mano. Como pudo trató de llegar a su casillero, tambaleandose. Miró a Aki acercándose a ella.- _"Puede que sea una tirana pero..."_

-Oye, Rika.- Le llamó con el mismo tono desinteresado.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Sí, por fa...

- Uy, qué pena.-...Y pasó de largo. En lo que llegaba a su locker...

-...Entonces dices que esa pelicula de terror, pues ¿no dio miedo?-Tsunami y Fubuki (con Atsuya) bajaban los escalones del segundo piso discutiendo temas "tan interesantes".

-Nooo. Sólo digo que esa pelicula no dio tanto miedo como el toffu.- Argumentó Atsuya a lo que Fubuki sólo atinó a reír.- Y mira que el toffu sí que espanta.

-¿Qué problema tienes con el toffu?- Preguntó de nuevo Tsunami con la incógnita de siempre debido al la eterna "pelea" entre Atsuya y un alimento.

-Creeme, yo tampoco lo sé.- Irrumpió Fubuki con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza.

-Sencillamente porque sabe a mocos.- Recalcó.- Y los mocos no saben bien.

-¡Qué asco, Atsuya!- Le reprochó el peliplata haciendo una mueca.

-Oigan ¿pueden ayudarme?- Hablo una voz atrayendo la atención de los chicos. Y miraron a Rika, entre intentando meter libros y sacar otras cosas de su casillero.

-¡Claro!- Espetó Fubuki tirando a Atsuya al piso seguido por Tsunami.

-¿AUCHHH?

-Gracias, chicos.- Dijo después de ayudarla con el desastre sobre sus brazos.

-¡Fubuki!- Le llamó la atención el pequeño pelirrosa aún en el piso. El aludido de inmediato corrió a levantarlo del piso.- No vuelvas a tirarme así ¡me vale gorro si es por una chica!- Y el pelirrosa le propinó una leve cachetada al chico.- Y QUÍ-TA-ME el chicle de la frente.- Fubuki obedeció temeroso. Es que quién viera que Atsuya podía de verdad dar miedo, y más si vive contigo, duerme en tu cama y conoce acerca todos tus momentos vergonzosos.

-Listo._ Tout _ya está completo.- Anunció cerrando algo ruda la puerta de su locker.

-No-o.- Negó Tsunami poniendo su mano sobre el locker.- Aún no lo has personalizado.

-Es una tradición de Inazuma Arts.- Concluyó Fubuki.- Todos aqui lo hacen.

-¿Ah sí?- Ambos asintieron. Se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Y ustedes qué le hicieron a los suyos?

-¡Yo hice un mural con todos los chupadores osea chupones que tuve durante mi infancia!- Repondió Fubuki rápidamente y con el índice levantado. Tanto Tsunami como Rika lo miraron interrogantes y de forma extraña.- Me recuerdan una época feliz.- Se defendió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Uyy pero qué genial, _Fubu_.- Se burló el pequeño.

-Cálla, Atsuya.

-¿Y tú, Tsunami?- Le cuestionó terminando la "futura discusión" entre ambos.

-Sígueme.- Convencido, los guió hasta el suyo.

-Siiigan al de cabello de palmera.- Se volvió a mofar Atsuya.

-He aqui mi casillero.- Sobre él, en vez de puerta había un teclado negro con las iniciales de Tsunami. De inmediato comenzó a tocar atrayendo la atención de los alumnos reunidos, hasta que lo interrumpió el profesor Kai.

-Tsunami, Fubuki, la ardilla regresó a mi oficina ¿me ayudan?- Los miró suplicantes.

-Voy por la red.- Tsunami apagó su teclado y siguió al consejero.

-Y yo las nueces.- Fubuki fue detrás de él.

_-"¿Una ardilla?" _como sea.- Se giró de nuevo a su casillero.- ¿Y qué le haré?

- ¿Quieres ver el mío?- Como siempre Endo apareciendo por detrás sin saber a qué hora había llegado y casi respirándole en el oído.

-Pues...¿no es el que...?

-Sígueme.- Interrumpió dando media vuelta sobre sus talones.

-Gracias, Endo pero ya lo vi el capítulo pasado.

-Jajajajaja.

-¿De dónde vinieron esas risas?- Se preguntó Rika voltándo para todos lados.

-Son risas grabadas.- Endo se encongió de hombros.- Siempre se escuchan.

-Jajajajaja...Ohhhhh.

-Creo que el interruptor se rompió.- Advirtió el castaño. Rika sacudió su cabeza.

-Como sea, y entonces qué estaba...

-Mi casillero.- Lo señaló el chico.- Es comida mastigada pero JAMÁS tragada.- Y sonrió como si fuera lo más genial del mundo, aunque original pues sí era.- La escupo, la cubro con una capa de recina de poliuretano y la fijo con un poderosos pegamento industrial.- Finalizó arreglándose su banda naranja. Y Rika, igual que como suelen todas las chicas... salió corriendo de ahí.- ¡Llámame! Endo...- Se ajustó el cuello de su camisa.- Eres todo un galán...

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-Petra, escúchame.- Un par de voces rancheras era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquel salón de actuación. Las actrices: Aki y Haruna. Y ésta última sosteniendo lo que parecía ser ¿un puerco de peluche?.- La grasosa carne de este puerco nos puede alimentar una semana más.

-¡NOOOO! ¡No quiero vivir sin Pánfilo! ¡Es el único amigo que tengo! ¡Y es como el padre que nunca tuve, no voy...!- La peliazul se vio interrumpida debido a un balón que le fue lanzado de lleno a la cabeza por Sikowitz haciendola caer momentáneamente al piso. Mientras que Aki se quedó ahí perpleja.

-¡Sikowitz! me desconcentras.- ¿Creyeron que saldría a defender a Haruna?

-¿Qué?- Respondió con simpleza.

-¡Me golpeaste en la cara!- Chilló Haruna mientras se apoyaba de la pared para levantarse y sobaba su mejilla izquierda.

-Ajá...- Repondió como si no le viera el chiste o no hubiera entendido la rpegunta.- Ay qué nenas. Un verdadeeero actor está concentrado en su escena sin importar lo que esté pasando a su alrededor.

-Pero sí me dolió. Se me está hinchando ¡mi cara va a reventar!- Sonó la campana...- ¡YAAAAAAY! ¡Descanso!- Y la pequeña Haruna se fue brincoteando hasta su lugar.

-Para mañana sus diálogos aprendidos.- Habló Sikowitz para los pocos presentes que había todavía.- Porque si no LES JURO QUE LOS...

-Oye, ¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?- Ichinose le preguntó amablemente...Rika, muévete...HOLA...¡respóndele!

-Claro-. Le sonrió.- Sólo voy a ¡AHHHHHHH!- El mismo balón que casi le deformaba la cara a Haruna casi la golpeaba si no era porque había volteado justo a tiempo para esquivarlo.- ¡Profesor!

-Rika, ven acá. Tenemos que hablar.- Tsunami tomó sus cosas y la tomó momentáneamente por los hombros.

-¿Y no puedo negarme?

-Diviertete.- Le deseo el pelirrosa seguido por Kazuya.

-Y cuídate la cara.- Concluyó dejando sola a Rika con el desquiciado profesor.

-Un pajarito me dijo que Tsunami quiere que audiciones para "Magia Nocturna" porque él hizo la música ¿cierto?

-Sí, me lo di...

-No puedes.- Interrumpió y mirando la cara de interrogación de Rika continuó.- No hasta que pases...- Se dió la vuelta y del coco que estaba tomando antes sacó un diminuto ¿¡Libro!.- Hushh "¡El monólogo del pájaro!"

-Con que un monólogo...

-Así es.- Se lo entregó.- Aqui en Inazuma Arts TODOS los actores deben aprobar el monólogo primero para poder participar en las obras o cualquier producción de teatro de la escuela ¡LUCES!

-Profesourrs.- Interrumpió Haruna llegando.- Acerca de la tarea, ¿tenermos que...¡AHHHH!- Ahí volvió a ver la pelota frente a sus ojos y salió corriendo. Rika lo miró con una ceja levantada y con cara de "¿Ahora qué?"

-Nunca sabes qué va a preguntarte esa niña.

_-"Cierto"..._

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_¿Ahora tengo que aprenderme un monólogo? todo sea por la obra._

_P.D: ¿Qué placer le ve mi Maestro a darle pelotazos a la gente en la cara?_

_Estado: Analítica O.ò_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

-¿Alguno de ustedes...?- Tsunami llegó con almuerzo en mano sentándose en medio de Fubuki e Ichinose.- ¿Sabe dónde venden mallas y zapatillas de ballet?

-No. Pero sé dónde venden preciosas faldas de colores y brillo labial.- Bromeó.- Luego le pregunto a Aki dónde podríamos ir a comprar sostenes.

-JAJA ¡brillo labial! ¡Chócalas, Ichinose!- Y Fubuki bajó la manita de Atsuya que esperaba un "choca esos cinco".

-Pues a qué lugares vas, Kazuya.- Masculló en voz baja Fubuki metiéndose una uva a la boca.

-Ejem, ¿y como para qué quieres zapatillas de ballet?- Cuestionó Ichinose ansioso de tan "esperada" respuesta.

-Pues me inscribí a clases de ballet.- Restó importancia.

-¿Pero no es un poco acelerado?- Irrumpió el peliplateado.

- Vamos, Fubuki. Sé que la palabra que querías decir es RARO.- Comentó Atsuya causando un sonrojo en Fubuki.- Mira que no todos los días un niño se mete a ese tipo de danzas.

-Sí, debe ser horrible, Shiro.- Ironizó.- Estar solo en un salón COMPLETO de chicas...todas mías, ¿entienden?- Concluyó girándose a Ichinose guiñándole un ojo, y este asintiendo con complicidad.

-Yo sí.- Afirmó el castaño.

-Yo también.- Se unió Atsuya.

-Seeeehhh~...yo no.- Confesó Shiro de manera inocente provocando la carcajada del títere.

-Estará en un salón... con chicas... que bailan...con él.- Señaló a Tsunami. Ciertamente era perturbante imaginar al chico buena onda en mallas algo apretadas, pero de tener ingenio su plan, la verdad sí.

-Ahhhh~. Al fin cayó en cuenta.- Oye ¿te molestaría si me inscribo también?

-Adelante.

-Ay sí ¿qué chica quisiera bailar contigo?- Y debajo de la mesa y detras de los estantes aparecieron alrededor de treinta chicas con intención de coquetearle al albino.

-Ahora no quiere, Niñas. Muchas gracias.- Y al Ichinose decir esto cada una desanimada regresó a esconderse o a otro lado. Fubuki miró al títere sonriendo victorioso.

-¿Decías...?

-Pues no te creas, Atsuya.- Habló Tsunami.- Fubuki a veces tiene pegue con las chicas ahí como lo ves, nerd y torpe... sin ofender.- Aclaró al ver la cara de reproche del peliplateado.- ¿Y tú, Ichinose? ¿Quieres venir?

-No. Aki y yo ya nos incribimos a Salsa...más bien, ELLA nos incribió.- Generalizó.

-A mí me hace daño.

-¿Acaso te dan pesadillas y despiertas gritando a mitad de la noche pidiendo tu cobija?-Lo molestó Tsunami.

-No.

-¡Sí!- Corrigió Atsuya.

-Tal vez.- Admitió Fubuki cabizbajo.

-JA, y te sentías mucho.

-Cállate, Atsuya...

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

Waaaaa~ hoy hago el "Monólogo del cuervo", o el pájaro. Lo que sea. Nerviosa pero LISTA.

Estado: Mentalizada "~.~"

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

-¡Eeeeeeejercicio de actuación sorpesa!- Espetó Sikowitz levantándose de un brinco de la silla.- Todos son Franceses enojados ¡Acción!

-Insisto en _sabeg_ quién se sentó en mi _baggette_.- Comenzó Fubuki.

-A mi asistente le fue _gobado_ _magiquement_ su abrigo de _Channel_.- Siguió Aki fingiendo disputa con uno de los chicos de a lado.

-¡Me molesta el _chliché_ de las personas que beben _champagne!_- Exclamó Tsunami (Me encanta cómo lo dice :)

-_Attend-de! _se _gompió_ el _brassier_ que compré ayer en la _boutique_ cerca de la _Tour Eiffel_.- Dramatizó Haruna.

_-¡Sacré Bleu!- _Atsuya no se podía quedar atrás.

-¡Te dije que no comiegas el _croissan_ en la _limousine!_- Finalizó Ichinose para así cada uno fingir reclamos como todos unos Franceses. No fue hasta que Rika entró al salón que Sikowitz los calló.

-¡Paren! ya ya ya ¡ya! ¡Por Aphrodit!

-¿Mande?- Levantó la mano el rubio.

Tú no. Fue un decir. Siéntense todos.- Esperó a que lo obedecieran.- Y ya que estamos...frescos y relajados, ¡Rika!...- La nombrada botó sus cosas en el piso debido al sobresalto.- Jeje nada, bueno, Rika-chan nos deleitará con... ¡"El monólogo del pájaro"!- La chica pasó al frente y el Sikowitz se colocó en la parte trasera del salón.- Ri, el escenario es tuyo, pero no puedes llevartelo.

-Ajá, ah y tengo una duda con...

-Nooooo~.- Interrumpió Aki dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás fastidiando a la peliazul.

-Tu actúa y ya. Como salga ¡Acción!- Concluyó el mayor.

-BIEN.- Sin más remedio, dejó el pequeño libro en el piso, dio un último respiro comenzando a interpetar cada palabra del monólogo.- Era 1934 cuando mi marido me dejó. Sola. La vida en la pradera era tan lóbrega, sin teléfono, sin radio, sólo un ave grande y majestuosa con quien compartía mi penar...

_-"Me quiero dormir..."- _Pensaba Aki fastidiada.

-Un día de desasosiego le dije "Pajarito, tú eres libre. Podrías elevarte a grandes altura pero sigues aqui... ¿por qué?"

_-"Nada mal.-" _La observaba Ichinose con sumo cuidado.- _"Sólo espero que al final..."_

-Y por lo visto mi cuestionamiento le afectó porque esa tarde el pajaró se marchó...al igual que mi espíritu.- Ichinose tenía razón. No muy bien pero tampoco mal. Aceptable por así decir. Cuando terminó Rika, guardó silencio, pero al no oír nada de parte de Sikowitz y nisiquiera de sus compañeros, pues, digamos que no era muy partidaria de los silencios incómodos.- ¿Qué tal?

-...¿Referente a qué?- Respondió Sikowitz dejando confundida a Rika.

-Que si lo hice bien.

-Ahhh~ eso... no.

-¿¡Entonces pasé... QUÉ!- Más que todo afirmó para ella emocionada pero al instante se dio cuenta de las verdaderas palabras del mayor. Dicha respuesta hizo que un rápido frío le recorriera por la espalda. Y la dejó pensando qué pudo haber hecho mal.

-Bueno ¿pero en qué me equivoqué?- El profesor la empujaba de la espalda guiándola hasta su lugar.

-Tendrás que repetir la escena mañana, o si no no saldrás en la obra de Tsunami ni en ninguna otra en la historia y futuro de Inazuma Arts.

-¿Por lo menos me puede decir en qué me equivoqué?- Le preguntó una vez más exasperada de no tener una respuesta.

-No, no puedo no quiero.

-Aqui no hay retroalimentación.- Finalmente acabó con la pacienca por los suelos.

-No, no la hay ¡eeeejercicio de actuación sopresa! son un grupo de delfines aterrorizados ¡Acción!- Todo el salón exceptuando a la descolocada chica comenzaron a saltar por todo el lugar tratando de emitir chillidos de delfin.- ¡Vivan el miedo! ¡Siéntanlo! ¡Sean UNO con el pavor!- Mientras tanto ella lo que restó de la clase se quedó sentada, leyendo una y otra vez el monólogo.

_-"No es tan dificil"- _Se autoconvencía.- _"No pude haberlo dicho mal".- _No no y no se repetía. NO le decían cuál había sido su error. NO creía haber cometido alguno. Pues así, tendría que hacer la misma escena mañana.- "_Tal vez debí haberlo actuado un poco más"_- La campana indicando el final de la clase al sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Bien, se acabó la clase! ¡salgan, bestias salvajes!- Gritó Sikowitz aventando sus pantunflas por el aire a donde cayeran. Una dio a la cabeza de Aki pero eso no es importante.

-Jajajajajaja.

-¡Cállate, Atsuya!- Fubuki le tapó la boca poniéndo al títere detrás de él tras la mirada fulminante de la peliverde.

-Nossa, nossa, assim você me mata. Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego...- Salió cantando del salón ¿quién creen? el rubio angelical de ojos rojos de la generación...

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_¿¡Qué hice mal con el Monólogo del pájaro! ¡Si eran unas simples líneas! _

_Estado: Confundida O.o?_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

-Por favor por favor por favor por favor por favoooooor...- Así llevaba Rika cerca de diez minutos; tras sus amigos rogándoles que le dijeran por lo menos alguno de ellos cuál había sido su equivocación debido a que ellos ya habían pasado por eso. Y ellos soportándo llevaban los mismos diez minutos negándole poder ayudarla.- Ay porfa, ayúdenme. Se supone que son mis amigos.- Dijo finalmente suavizando sus facciones y enterneciendo su rostro.

-Yo NO soy tu amiga.- Copnestó Aki, tomando a Ichinose de la muñeca y llevándolo a que la "invitara" un refresco de la maquina cerca de ahí (tacaña ¬¬).

-Yo pensé que podíamos ser algo MÁS que Amigos.- Se le insinuó Atsuya. ¿AtsuRika? ni pensarlo.

-Es MOLESTO que le diga eso a todas las chicas que le pasan enfrente.- Comentó Haruna con mirada desaprobatoria.

-A tí nunca te lo he dicho.- Aclaró el pelirrosa.

-¿¡Qué es lo que tratas de decirme!- Alterada sobre la afirmación del muñeco mientras Fubuki trataba de callar a Atsuya.

-Ey ey EY ¿y mi problema?- Levantó la voz atrayendo de nuevo la atención de los demás.

-Ese es el chiste del monólogo.- Habló Ichinose deprimiendo a Rika.- Regla no. 1: NADIE puede ayudarte.

-¿Y _esto_ hiciste con tu casillero?- Cambió de tema Aki hablando como si se tratara de la cosa más repugnante del mundo. Sólo por molestar. No era otra cosa que un pizarrón blanco ajustado a las medidas de la puerta del locker y dos plumones en la barra de este.

-Ehh sí, así todo mundo puede escribir o dibujar lo que quieran o sientan.

-Se supone que debes decorarlo tú.- Aclaró Ichinose.

-Esto no se consideraría que lo decoraste.- Irrumpió Fubuki con la misma calma de siempre.

- Es una tradición de aqui.- Concluyó Haruna mirando a Aki que ¿qué está haciendo?

-Ya no sé qué hacer.- Relajó sus brazos vencida.- Además no hay nada de malo en que la gente se exprese ¿qué puede pasar?

-Pues para empezar, podrían hacerte eso.- Fubuki señaló detrás de ella. Como seña particular de Aki, ahora en el pizarrón de podía ver escrito "El tonto casillero de Rika" y al querer quejarse por eso ni Aki ni Ichinose ya estaban.

-¿¡Tonto! pues...p-pues ¡Mi casillero es más listo que el tuyo!- Ni con eso se sintió ganarle.

-¿Cómo es que un casillero puede ser...?

- ¡No lo sé, Haruna!- Trató de no ser grosera pero ya estaba cansada.- Por favor díganme qué hacer con el monólogo.

-Lo siento.- Finalizó Haruna yendose.

-¡Y no sea chillona, m'hija!- La regañó Atsuya.

-Sí, Rika. Sé un hombre.- Añadió Fubuki. Tsunami apareció detrás de ellos.

-Hora de nuestra primera clase de Ballet.- Anunció el pelirrosa aniñando su voz.

-Wuuuuuy ¡Ballet!- Expresó Fubuki dando uno que otro salto y giro mientras salían del edificio.

-¿¡Y Fubuki me dice que sea hombre! ¿¡ÉL! ¡Esto es el colmo!- Y así terminó su día; teniendo que repetir al día siguiente una escena que estaba segura que lo había hecho bien, nadie queriéndole decir su error haciedo más intrigante el asunto, quitando su probablemente última idea para decorar su casillero, e imaginando a Fubuki en mallas apretadas y que ESE chico le dijera que no fuera chillona. ¿Acaso podía ser peor? jamás preguntes eso...

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-Fubuki, estas mallas me aprietan hasta LO QUE NO.- Se quejó Atsuya cuan niño chiquito por un dulce.

-Yo no tengo la culpa. No las hice.- Se defendió girando el rostro.

-¡Tú las compraste una talla más chica!- Volvió a regañarlo levantando más la voz.

-¡Ya no tenía dinero para unas más grandes!

-¡Pues ya consiguete un trabajo!

-¿¡Ah sí! ¡Lobo Legenda...!

-¡Ya cálmense ustedes dos!- Intervino Tsunami estirando un poco más hacia abajo su camiseta.- Atsuya, se te va a olvidar que te aprietan cuando entres al salón y lo veas repleto de hermosas chicas.- Afirmó seguro de sí mismo. Pero al instante frunció el seño y miró al peliplateado.- Fubuki, ¿qué fue eso de Lobo legen-no-sé-qué?- El chico volteó los ojos hacia un lado de modo pensativo para después encogerse de hombros.

-No tengo idea.- Tsunami dejó el asunto y colocó su mano en el picaporte.

-¿Listos?- Al fin abrió el salón, pero lo que imaginaba fue algo así como ¡todo lo contrario! ¿Que si su idea era brillante? sí. ¿Que si era el único por el que se le había pasado por la cabeza? claramente no. El salón estaba lleno, pero de puros hombres e igual que ellos con mallas. Era perturbante. y lo peor de todos es que el 90% de los presentes miraban pervertidamente a nuestro surfista y al chico albino.

-Tsunami...- Tanto Fubuki como Atsuya miraban enojados y con miedo a la vez al chico. Y ahora a ver cómo salían de esa...

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_Lista para repetir la escena ¡Rika, a lucirse!_

_Estado: Decidida ^o^_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

-Uffff.- Había comenzado su día de forma positiva. Revisó por última vez y se aseguró de tener todo su material completo. El timbre sonó haciendo que los faltantes ingresaran a la sala.

-Y...- Reconoció la voz de Ichinose y se giró para encontrarlo con Aki y Fubuki.- ¿Estas lista para tu escena?

-Oh y más que eso.- Los tres esperaban saber a qué se refería.- Se le van a caer los pantalones a Sikowitz MUAHAHAHA.- Carraspeó después de eso.- Tengo utilería, traje un telón y por si llega a hacer falta...- Abrió su mochila tomando con ambas manos...- Le traje dos cocos gooordos.- Orgullosa y confiada los mostró.

-Sí, están gooordos.- Admitió Ichinose regresando a su lugar.

-¿Qué se trae Sikowitz y su amor por los cocos?- Cuestionó Fubuki. Ese era uno de las incógnitas más grandes entre los estudiantes.

-Dice que su líquido lo inspira.- Respondió Aki dirigiendose hacia donde Ichinose.

- Eeeeee clase.- Sokowitz entró patenado la puerta y agitando sus brazos por encima.- ¿Entan listos para...? ¡ay, los adolescentes! Haaay muchas cosas que hacer pero primero.- Ofreció su mano a Rika inicándole que era hora de la escena.- Rika ya sabes qué hacer.

-Sí, pero antes, Profesor.- Volvió a tomar entre sus manos los frutos que traía en su mochila.- Quiero regalarle este par de cocos.

-Oh qué lindo. Su líquido me inspira.- Aguardó debido a que la peliazul corrió a la pizarra, haló un cordón haciendo bajar un telón con una imagen campestre en ella.- Qué bello telón ¿lista?- Rika bajó de su cabeza unas gafas, e igual que la vez anterior respiró profundamente.

-Si.

-Muy bien ¡Acción!- Y ahora se sentía mejor que antes. Se sentía segura, todos los diálogos en su lugar, material que adornara su escena. Nada podía salir mal. Bueno, pues eso había pensado la última vez...

**Aclaraciones: En lo personal ODIO la canción "Ai se eu te pego" peeero como a Aphrodi siempre lo pongo cantando, le tenía en el canal de videos cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte y se me pegó la gana pues nuestro pequeño ángel la sale cantando.**

**¿Podrá Rika aprobar esta vez el monólogo (bueno eso creo que ya lo saben )?¿Tsunami y Fubuki saldrán "puros" de esa clase de Ballet? ¿Por qué Atsuya aún no le ha coqueteado a Haruna?¿verdad que Handa se ve re-lindo de grande? *cof* ¿De dónde sacó Endo la idea de su decoración de su casillero? todo esto en ¡Inauma Eleven Go! no no me equivoqué, aqui en la segunda parte del capitulo ya pronto, no pasa de esta semanita. ¿les gustó? ¿no les gustó? ¿recomendaciones? lo que quieran en un review. Peace!**


	6. El monólogo del Pájaro II

**Y bueno, ya que no se acabó el mundo (benditos mayas ¬¬) pues no me libré de subir lo que tenía pendiente D: aunque poco poco, ¡ya salí de vacaciones! pero aún así voy a estar algo ocupada. Por lo pronto la parte II de "El monólogo del pájaro"-claps-. Ni "Inazuma Eleven" ni "Victorious!" me pertenecen, sólo uso a sus personajes y situaciones para ponerlos en ridículo y así XD y mi primo se llevó su laptop que sí tiene Word entonces si se me fue un error por ahí pues no fue mi culpa TT-TT.**

-Era 1934 cuando mi marido me dejó. Sola. - Esperaba el "acción" como si fuera su botón de encendido. Procuró hacerlo mejor que ayer desde el principio.- La vida en la pradera era tan lóbrega, sin teléfono, sin radio, sólo...- De un gran paso se colocó de lado izquierdo del telón y dando vueltras a una manija escondida entre la tela en medio de escena bajó un pájaro de peluche (demasiado falso) aunque sorpresivo.- Un ave grande y majestuosa con quien compartía mi penar...- Esperó un momento sonriendo esperando cualquier reacción que su profesor pudiera tener de aquella toma.- Un día de desasosiego le dije "Pajarito, tú eres libre. Podrías elevarte a grandes altura pero sigues aqui... ¿por qué?". Y por lo visto mi cuestionamiento le afectó porque esa tarde el pajaró se marchó...- Terminando de decir las últimas líneas, de algún lugar de su ropa sacó unas tijeras enormes cortando el visible hilo del cuál pendía el "pájaro", lo tomó salvajemente en sus manos y lo lanzó por la ventana, quizá por la adrenalina y el nerviosismo de saber si esa vez lo había hecho bien o no.- Al igual que mi espíritu... ¿Y...mejoró?- Confiada en su trabajo, se adelantó de nuevo y juraría escuchar que lo había hecho bien. Hasta tenía ilusiones efímeras en la cabeza que escucharía felicitaciones del mayor.. Después de lo que había hecho ya se veía en grandes obras de teatro...-

-¿En concreto qué me estás preguntando?.- Dijo sin más Sikowitz aún recargando su cabeza en sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y al parecer, "totalmente" confundido.

-...Pues ¿qué piensa? que si le gustó cómo lo hice.- Trató de sonreír de nuevo aunque su tono de voz notaba cierta desesperación.

-Ohh pero claro.- Respondió enamorado.

-¿¡Entonces ya lo aprobé!?

-Nop. Fallaste... otra vez.- Recalcó. En esos microsegundos antes de que le comenzarra a replicar a Sikowitz que le dijera de una jodida vez en qué se había equivocado no notó que algunos de los que estaban en el aula escondían una risa, probablemente porque ellos habían pasado por eso y el estómago se les revolvió al ver su propio error pasado en Rika.

-¿P-pero y ahora por qué? Vea lo que traje y lo hic-ce todo como...

-¡Ey, niña! ¡No lances tu utilería por la ventana!.- De la ventana uno de los conserjes sostenía con cierto rencor (y hasta asco) al pequeño pájaro de peluche que había sido lanzado, y de nuevo lo lanzó contra la estudiante no sin antes susurrar un "mocosa" y empujando su cubo de basura. La peliazul sólo atinó a agacharse y a afrontar que al parecer había hecho el ridiculo frente a la clase (de nuevo) y se resignaba a la idea de que probablemente jamás lo aprobaría...

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-¡Haru-chan~!- Después de haber encontrado a su primera víctima, perdón, a su amiga, alegre cual graduada del infernal monólogo llegó con la pequeña Haruna quien se disponía a regresar sus cosas a la sala de baile.

-Hola, Rii.- Devolvió ingenua el saludo.- ¿Vas a la cafetería?

-Te tengo un regalo.- Ignorando completamente la pregunta de la chica.- Quiero que pruebes algo.- Del bolso de su chamarra sacó un paquete alargado y poco colorido con unas bolitas en él.

-Ohh ¿qué es eso?- Preguntó sosprendida mientras Rika estiraba su mano y ponía en ella un montoncito de dichas bolitas.

-Son mis dulces super especiales. ¡Pruebalos!- Insistió mientras en la emocion de la pequeña Rika tomaba la otra mano de Haruna y la esposaba al barandal de la escalera. Con la mirada la incitó a comerlos y enseguida la pequeña encantada los metió a su boca.

-Uhh creo que son...- Pero al momento su cara se tornó de un rojo intenso y la garganta comenzó a quemarle y secarla.- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

-Chupa-y-pica.- Respondió maquiavelicamente enseñando el nombre del tramposo paquete en su mano.

-¡NO AGUANTO EL CHILE! ¡!Me está ardiendo la boca.

-Eso es seguro.- Giró su torso y sacó de su mochila una botella llena de agua fría y se la mostró enfrente de su cara- ¿La quieres?

-¡SÍ!

-¡Pues dime el secreto para aprobar el monólogo del pájaro!- Chilló dando un paso lejos de ella y abrazando su botella de agua mientras agravaba su voz. Mientras tanto, Haruna seguía jadeando tratando de enfríar su lengua que comenzaba a palpitar.

-¡Te juro que no puedo! ¡Dame agua!- Sin embargo para desgracia de Rika ella no había nacido con el gen del mal así que no podía ver a Haruna con la lengua y cara roja y sus ojos llorosos. Le entregó de mala gana el agua y se fue furiosa con ella de haber fracasado en lo que seguro era el "plan" más fácil del mundo.- ¡Espera!- Haruna aún daba tragos grandes de agua entre palabra y palabra.- Ten tu agua.- Se percató al fin que en realidad no podía ir a buscar a Rika porque enserio estaba esposada al barandal de la escalera.

-¡Ahhhhh!-Llamó su atención un grito y la dueña de dicha voz no tardó en pasar junto a la chica.

-¡Touko! ¿Le puedes dar esto a...?

-¡Lo siento! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡MARTES DE PIZZAAAAA!- Touko corrió a la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo pasando junto a los casilleros en donde Rika guardaba su mochila y chaqueta de mala gana cerrando la puerta de esta con fuerza. Ichinose que regresaba del segundo piso la miró y se acercó a ella infieriendo el por qué de su humor. En cuanto la puertecilla estuvo cerrada se recargó en ella y cruzó sus brazos.

-¿Aún no sabes como vas a decorarlo?- Dijo ignorando el pequeño detalle que ayer no se hallaba en ella.

-¿Qué no ves que tiene una raya rosa pintada en ella?- Reprochó haciendo hincapié en el color y finjiendo que su casillero era lo más precioso del mundo. Ichinose negó con la cabeza y acarició un momento su mentón con su mano.

-Eso no es adornar. ¿Por qué no le haces algo creativo y profundo?- Rika recargada en la pared lo miró con desconfianza e interés.

-¿Cómo está el tuyo?- Ichinose sonrió de lado agitando su cabello en la dirección contraria.

-_ Follow me_.- Rika rodó los ojos y caminó unos siete u ocho pasos al muro de a la vuelta. Debajo de ellos se encontraba un casillero sin puerta...¿o eso era una?

-Es transparente.- Aclaró levantando el dedo índice al ver la cara de extrañez de la chica.- No tengo secretos; tampoco mi casillero.

-Pero cómo es que...AHHHH sí es...creativo y profundo.- Golpeó su pie contra el piso (pobrecito XD) en esos momentos se sentía tan...sin talento. Como un ingeniero en una clase de dibujo. Ya tendría más tiempo para ver cómo adornar su casillero, tal vez pintarle una o dos rayas más pero eso después.- Y bueno...entonces.- Juntó sus manos acercándose interesadamente a él (se notaba).- Acerca del monólogó...- Ichinose gruñó internamente y sin dejar de confiar en que lo resolvería sola, acarició ligeramente la coronilla de Rika y se acomodó su mochila sobre el hombro para irse después de decirle "Adios"...

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-Claro, meterse a ballet es una gran idea, GENIO.- Le reprochó con sarcasmo el pequeño títere a Tsunami quien no sabía en dónde meterse culpa de la verguenza porque su plan le había salido completamente al revés...y por las mallas.

-Atsuya tiene razón. Esto es humillante ¡hasta para mí!.- Dramatizó arrastrando su mano libre contra su cara. Tsunami desesperado entre las quejas de aquellos dos y la mirada de todos esos fornidos chicos sobre ellos no lo soportaba más. La profesora entró a la sala de baile y eso fue lo que esperaba el moreno para largarse.

-Hay que irnos de aqui...ahora.- Fubuki (y Atsuya) lo siguieron. Tsunami infló su pecho lo que llamó más la atención de los demás. Un calosfrío le recorrió la espalda y apuró su paso junto con Fubuki quien estiraba a cada momento su camisa hacia abajo. Tsunami se paró frente a la profesora y carraspeó.- Madam, no tomaremos esta clase.

-Si se _magchan aogha _su calificación final va a ser _cego.- _Les informó la francesa indignada de que no quisieran tomar su clase. Además de que ya estaban inscritos.

-¿¡_CEGO_!?- Imitó Fubuki recibiendo una cachetada de Atsuya.

-No nos puede poner _cego_. Es injusto.- Se quejó Tsunami.

-Pues quédense. _Oui_. Y _pog _qué no quieren tomar la _classe.- _Dijo planchando con sus manos su leotardo.

-¡Mire alrededor señora! Puro gavilán...¡en mallas! y tienen hambre.- Atsuya hablaba desesperado. Miraba aterrorizado lentamente a su alrededor mientras no dejaba de hablar.

-¡Yo quiero formar una familia pero no ahora!- Chilló Fubuki sollozando en el hombro de Atsuya siendo reconfortado increíblemente por el mismo. Él también tenía miedo. Tsunami se giró de nuevo a la profesora regalandole un "¿ya vio?" con la mirada. Fue irrumpido porque un integrante más había entrado a prisa y casi tropezando.

-¡Hola!- Avisó aquella dulce voz tirando su bolso en el piso.- Siento llegar tarde, mi pro...

-¡Una chica!- Y perdiendo el encanto puesto por Tsunami y Fubuki, ambos, junto con todos los "bailarines", se avalanzaron a su nueva compañera mientras esta se cubría con sus brazos, preguntándole mil cosas como "¿Te gusta el ballet? "¿Desde cuándo lo practicas?" otras más estúpidas como "¿Estudias aqui?" o "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" Hormonas; hormonas everywhere...

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_Oh God! soy una genia, se me ocurrió una forma más ingeniosa de _

_descubrir el secretito del monólogo. JAJAJAJAJA!_

_Estado: Astuta ewé_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

-¡Fubuki~! ¡Oh Fubukiiii~!- El aludido encontró a Rika llamándolo cual enamorada por los pasillos de la escuela, y al encontrarlo, saludó animada y se acercó a él lentamente mientrás el albino escondía su colorado rostro en su casillero. Mientras Atsuya la miraba con desconfianza y alerta como un gato.

_-"Esta quiere algo"- _Rika se paró de un saltito a lado del chico y movió suavemente su hombro con la mano de esta. Fubuki contuvo su aire y se acomodó las gafas que en ocasiones tenía que usar.

-H-hola, Rika.- Esta sonrió felinamente y enroscó sus brazos alrededor del nervioso chico aunque no lo bastante cerca.

-Hola, _Fubu_.- Ciertamente estaba enterada que él y Tsunami se habían inscrito a clases de ballet (algo muy masculino) y notó que las actividades aún no acababan ese día.- ¿Se salieron de ballet?

-No podemos.- Se apresuró a responder Atsuya para que le pudiera sacar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-O nos ponen un _cego_.- Completó.- Y eso me pone de nervios, sobretodo nuestros... "compañeros".- Indicó con sus dedos entre comillas y golpeó su espalda contra su casillero.

-Pues... lamento que estés estresado.- Rika comenzó a acariciar el oído del albina (algo no muy gratificante para ella) mientras él ensanchaba su sonrisa de imbécil mientras se le escapaba el aire pausadamente.

-N-no te preocupes. S-seguro que...yo creo en que...¿quieres seguir haciendo eso por favor?- Rika sonrió complacida.

-Claaaro.

-¡Cuidado, Fubaka! ¡Esta esconde algo!- Apareciéndole un momentáneo tic en la ceja izquierda miró al muñeco procurando que Fubuki no la viera silenciándolo. Regresó su "mirada del corazón" al chico inflando ligeramente sus mejillas.

-Oye, ¿tú sabes qué me tiene estresada en este momento?- Lo incitó agitando sus pestañas.

-Dímelo y lo mato.

-¡Ja! ¡Ay sí tú!- Se burló Atsuya mientras miraba a la peliazul de arriba a abajo.

-Pueees es este asunto dle monólogo del pájaro.- Respondió restándole un poco de importancia pero "preocupada y triste"

- ¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Ahí está!- Señaló acusadoramente el pequeño con cara de terror. Liberó sus brazos del cuello de Shiro y con una mano le tapó la boca al pelirrosado mientras con otra acariciaba su propio cabello acercándose más al chico.

-¿¡Me vas a ayudar, verdad!?- Incitó golpeando sus dedos alternadamente contra los casilleros y aprisionándolo con sus ojos.

-N-no puedo ¡en verdad lo siento! ¡Si puediera créeme que... pero no...porque si yo...!.- El tímido chico cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos.- ¡MAMÁ!

-Vámonos antes de que te quite la camisa o algo así.- Y asintiendo y con sus ojos aún cubiertos le hizo caso al pelirrosado y comenzó a caminar a donde sus pies lo llevaran no sin antes tropezar con algunos pies y chocar contra la pared del pasillo.

-¡Espera! ¡Fubuki!- Le gritó desde la lejanía.

-¡No la escuches! ¡Llévame al baño!

-¡Fubuki, es un múñeco!

-¡No sabes lo que tengo! ¡Corre, Fubuki! ¡Corre como cuando persigues un balón!- Le ordeneaba repetidamente Atsuya mientras golpeaba la espalda de su dueño cual caballo de carreras.

-¡No sé de qué hablas pero está bien!- Siguió chillando el albino llegando hasta el baño más lejano del edificio. Mientras tanto, Rika se frustró una vez más consigo misma. No que quisiera insultar a su tierno amigo pero...- ¡Ni él siendo el más tarado cayó!...algún día voy a meter a ese engendro color rosa a una turbina de aire o algo así...

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

Seguidos por algunos leves estiramientos, los integrantes de la nueva clase de ballet se preparaban para la primera coreografía, aunque claro que Fubuki (después del trauma de Rika) y Tsunami (ok, y Atsuya) tomaron su distancia de todos ellos, sin embargo para ellos su nueva compañera había sido una bendición porque les servía un poco de distracción para que los demás "cisnes" no se fijaran demasiado en ellos. Pero resultó peor poque esa clase no era otra cosa sino una mera competencia para sorprender a su compañera nueva. Su profesora entró sintiendose algo extrañada, _"Ah sí, son puros hombres" _pero igual haría que aprendieran algo.

-Preparados, chicos.- Dejó sus cosas en la silla próxima a ella.- ¿Quienes_ sergan _los primeros voluntarios para practicar la nueva _routine _que le enseñé ayer , _s'il vous pla_ît_?- _Tsunami miró a Fubuki como si acabara de cometer una travesura. Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al frente del salón no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su compañerita.

-¡Nosostros lo haremos!- Respondió efusivamente.

-¡Pero aún no me la sé...tan bien!- Reclamó el chico.

-Tsunami. Fubuki. _D'accord_.- La profesora les indicó que tomaran posiciones. Fubuki no tuvo otra que dejar a Atsuya en una silla mientras este terminaba de burlarse para acomodarse mientras le reclamaba al moreno entre dientes.- _Danser!_.- A Tsunami interesándole sorprender la rubia chica y Fubuki sólo queriendo terminar comenzaron sus no tan delicados pasos. Empezando por juntar sus brazos y sus mejillas alejandose y acercándose un par de veces. Fubuki dándo vueltas en sus pies haciéndolos en punta lo más que podía y Tsunami presentándolo cuál princesa sin dejar de ver a la chica quien miro a otro lado sonrojada. y alternando esto con su compañero dando unos cuántos brincos de derecha a izquierda. Abrieron las piernas comenzaron a acariciarse-golpearse-manotearse-pegarse con sus manos para al final dar vueltas tomados de una mano. Para el gran final Tsunami esperaba quedar como un chico fuerte pero sensible. Ambos corrieron a los extremos del salón y esperaban hacer el gran final con éxito saltando con sus piernas en el aire. Lo habían visto cientos de veces en la tele ¡Qué dificil podría ser! pero nunca vieron que uno siempre queda más adelante de otro para justamente...no golpearse. Pues así, sin medir su distancia ni la fuerza que llevaban se golpearon el uno al otro con la fuerza de su piernas en...mmm...la fabrica de familia.

-¡AUCH!- Chillaron los dos mientras giraban en el piso siendo observados con pena ajena por sus compañeros y la chica. Se enojaron con el otro con ganas de matarse ahi mismo pero era tanto el dolor que sólo atinaron a lanzarse y quedar uno encima del otro.

-¡YAOI!- Grito la chica cual espectáculo de circo. Tsunami sintió arder su cara y aventó a Fubuki hacia uno de sus costados tratando de lavantarse y levantar a su amigo sin éxito y cayéndose un par de veces más.

-El siguiente semestre...- Inició Tsunami jadeando y escondiendo su cara en una mano.- Nos inscribimos a football americano...es menos rudo que el ballet...

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_¡Ahhh! Apunto de repetir el monólogo. Deseenme suerte...o échenme _

_buena vibra._

_Estado: lista :n_n_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

Después de que la clase fue irrumpida por un adolorido Tsunami y Fubuki quienes se llevaron toda la atención de la clase Rika estaba casi por terminar todo y presentar de nuevo el bendito monólogo.

-No puedo creer que la "chica" no fuera otra que Aprodit con el cabello agarrado y pupilentes café.- Susurró Fubuki ya que su compañero/a tomaba clase con ellos.

-Yo no puedo creer que le haya coqueteado.- Confesaba igual en un susurro aún incrédulo y apenado el pelirrosa evitando a toda costa mirar al rubio.- Aunque la de ayer sí era chica, sólo que hoy no vino y lo reemplazó el enfermo ese.

-¿Por qué no se inscribió y ya si sabía que se admitían hombres?- Se cuestionó asustado el albino.

-Sólo quería usar el tutú.-Ambos chicos se sentaron de mala gana en sus sillas y dejaron caer sus mochilas al suelo mientras se estiraban en su asiento y Fubuki echaba su cabeza para atrás rezando porque no se le desarmara el cuerpo. Tsunami enojado y más apenado miró a sus compañeros quienes no quitaban su atención de ellos y miró desafiantes a algunos.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca han visto a dos hombre adoloridos?- Cuestionó cruzandose de brazos.

-Sólo en mangas shoujo.- Respondió Haruna despistadamente sin dejar de acariciar su conejito de peluche haciendo estallar en risas a la clase y hasta a Sikowitz.- ¿Qué dije?- Tsunami trató de irse pero el dolor en las piernas se lo impidió. Fubuki se limitó a callar las risas de Atsuya con su mano y con su dedo índice y medio alternados en sus propios ojos y en los de Haruna.

_-"Vas a ver a la salida..."_

-¡A ver, jóvenes!- Carraspeó Sikowitz soltando los últimos restos de carcajada de su garganta caminando al frente de la clase.- Primero ¿¡donde cocos está Rika!?- La cortina a sus espaldas se abrió de repente mostrando la azulina cabellera de esta y su rostro.

-¡Aqui!- Anunció asustándolo y haciendo que soltara su coco y que golpeara a Aki en la cabeza. Sikowitz los ignoró haciéndose el tonto.

-¡Magnífico! ¡Trajiste una cortina!- Rika volvió a cerrar su cortina confiada y dándole a entender a Sikowitz que estaba a punto de comenzar. Este asintió y se sentó detrás de Ichinose tratando de evitar a Aki.- Atentos, jóvenes. De nuevo presenciaremos el "Monólogo del pájaro" protagonizado por Rika...

-¡Urabe!

-¡Por Rika Urabe!- Tomó asiento sacando otro coco con popote incluído de la mochila de Ichinose quien nunca supo por qué había un coco en su mochila. Las cortinas se corrieron y no tardaron en mostrar a Rika vestida como campirana, con una larga falda de tela café y una blusa holgada de manga larga color violeta. Unas gafas de marco transparente y que resbalaban un poco del puente de su nariz. En sus manos llevaba un control remoto con el que encendió su reproductor de música conectado a unas bocinas invadiendo el aula con una música aluciva a la época del campo. Seguramente con el mismo habría hecho correr la cortina segundos atrás. Recuperó su postura de una mujer clásica y seria con recuerdos en ese momento.

-Era 1934 cuando mi marido me dejó. Sola. La vida en la pradera era tan lóbrega, sin teléfono, sin radio...- Esta vez procuraba hablar sus diálogos con un volumen de voz un poco más alto de lo normal. Se preocupaba por pronunciar cada línea correctamente. Y tenía más movimiento en sus manos.- Sólo un ave grande y majestuosa con quien compartía mi penar.- Rápidamente llevó sus dos dedos a la boca silbando y dándole paso a un ave blanca parecido a un loro que entrara por la ventana y se postraba en un soporte de madera a su lado. Se detuvo un momento para observar la reacción de su profesor e indirectamente indicarle que continuara. Algo perplejo, Sikowitz se echó sobre su cuerpo al frente acercándose a Ichinose.

-¿Tú también ves el pájaro, verdad?- Ichinose sin perder detalle se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Eh sí.- Aliviando a Sikowitz quien a veces creía que estaba loco y por eso preguntaba si los demás veían cosas que él. Rika se acercó tiernamente al ave.

-Un día de desasosiego le dije "Pajarito, tú eres libre. Podrías elevarte a grandes altura pero sigues aqui... ¿por qué?".- Miró al público mientras procuraba que pasara desapercibido dos ligeros toquecillos que le había dado al ave con sus dedos en su espalda. Inmediatamente el animal salió volando por la ventana. Rika "suspiró" y adoptó de nuevo su postura.-Y por lo visto mi cuestionamiento le afectó porque esa tarde el pajaró se marchó...al igual que mi espíritu...- Tsunami la veía confiado en que esta vez lo conseguiría, y sus compañeros en general también lo esperaban. Sikowitz se levantó de su lugar caminando a ella aún algo conmovido e impresionado por el trabajo de la chica.

-Eso...fue impresionante.

-¿Entonces ya lo hice bien?

_-"¡Ups!"- _Se lamentó Ichinose cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras Aki pensaba que seguramente lo tendría que hacer de nuevo.

-Nop.- Tenía que haber un código en aquel libreto que no había visto, o Sikowitz esperaba a que hiciera algo que en libreto se indicaba. Pero eso no podía ser. Había leído y releído el condenado libreto una y otra vez para no perder nigún detalle. Se convenció que definitivamente el viejo lo hacía porque le caía mal y no quería verla en alguna obra del colegio.

-P-pero ¡¿por qué?!

-Rika, escuchame...

-¡No! ¡No quiero ser grosera pero no sabe cuánto trabajé en esto!¡Yo cocí mi vestuario! ¡Me maté buscando música de campo! ¡Y hasta tuve que entrenar a una cacatua o kiwi lo que sea para que atendiera a mis órdener y saliera volando cuando se lo ordenaraAHORA NO!- Se exasperó con el pobre animalito quien había pensado que lo llamaban, y así como entró voló de nuevo.

-Rik...-

-Oiga, sé que es un gran profesor de teatro y me consta pero le juro que no sé qué es lo que quiere. La escena que hice hoy es correcta y no me importa si no le gustó o lo que piensen.- El ambiente se tensó notablemente. Pero tuvo un cambio radical cuando todos en el aula la aplaudieron como si hubiera ganado un premio. Relajó su espalda creyendo que se estaban burlando de ella.- ¿Ahora qué?

-Acabas de aprobar ¡El Monólogo del Pájaro!- Terminaron rápido sus aplausos esperando a que Rika quisiera decir unas palabras dando por entendido que había comprendido el por qué esta vez había aprobado. Pero después de controlar su tic en el ojo y mostrar desesperación agitó sus brazos a los lados.

-... ¿Qué?

- El secreto de este monólogo es hacer que el interprete, en este caso tú, ejecute la obra confiando en sus desiciones y en lo que hace en el escenario.- La chica procesó sus palabras y al fin comprendió recordando el posible error de las dos veces anteriores.- Somos artistas y tenemos que actuar basándonos en lo que sabemos y sentimos, complacernos a nosotros mismos de lo que hacemos, sin importar lo que piense ella, o él...o eso.

-¡No sabes lo que tengo!- Replicó de nuevo Atsuya harto de que lo tomaran como un objeto.

-Entonces las veces que lo hice...

-Fue hermoso.- La interrumpió el viejo.- El único problema es que preguntaste si estuvo bien. Y esto lo debes de saber desde la primera vez que te paras en un escenario.- Rika sonrió. Quizá al principio no parecía tan facil descubrir el verdadero objetivo del monólogo, y al saberlo al fin se sentía orgullosa de cómo había defendido su trabajo y de que seguramente lo seguiría defendiendo en un futuro.- ¡Ejercicio de actuación! ¡Son un grupo de ancianos sobre vidrios rotos bailando "Gangnam Style"!

-¡Ehhhh sexy lady!

-¡Bailando, no cantando, Aphrodit!- El salón se convirtió en el aula de los gritos de anciano, aunque la mejor actuación de esa clase se la había llevado Tsunami y Fubuki porque ese día no les costaba actuar como gente adolorida...

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_¡Al fin salí victoriosa, gente! naaa~ siempre lo supe._

_Estado: animada :D_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

-¿Are you ready?- Preguntó Rika esperando la reacción de los demás, exceptuando a Aki quien se limaba las uñas sin el más mínimo interés. Cerró la puerta de su casillero mostrándolo ahora adornado, con un fondo azulino simulando un cielo estrellado sobre una cuidad y un mensaje en medio de él. A sus acompañantes se les bajó un poco el ánimo.

-"¿Hazlo brillar (_make it shine_)?"- Preguntó Touko quien la había decepcionado el hecho de que su hermana siempre era creativa, y ahora su locker...no tanto como esperaba.

-¿Que tiene? es el tema que canté en la presentación.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...El cuál me trajo hasta aqui.

-Ahhh sí claro.- Pues no se veía muy adornado pero sabían que la canción era especial para ella.

-No me gusta.- Replicó Aki dándo un sorbo a su refresco en mano.

-Tal vez puedes hacerlo más grande.- Animó Haruna sin dejar de mirar el letrero.

- O con otro color.- Apoyó Touko.

-Nononono.- Los detuvo Rika moviendo su dedo índice de un izquierda a derecha.- Tengo confianza en lo que hice y no necesito la aprobación de los demás.

-Oh vaya.- Interrumpió Ichinose. Sabía, porque había pasado por lo mismo que ese monólogo era de gran ayuda una vez que le entendías.- La joven novicia sigue le camino del Monólogo del pájaro.

-Qué nerd.- "Animó" Aki con pura intención de hacer enojar a la peliazul.

-¿Ajá? pues tal vez deba hacer que brille.- Rika oprimió un pequeño botón que se encontraba oculto al centro de la estrella en la esquina inferior derecha dando luz a todos los elementos del casillero y casi en su total la puertecilla. Esto asombró a Haruna, Touko e Ichinose. Aki no lo admitiría. Sintió que le habían callado la boca y así fue.

-¿B-bueno vamos a comer o qué?- Cuestionó más como una orden mientras las demás asintieron caminando a prisa a la cafetería.

-¿Vienes con nosotros?- Le incitó Ichinose sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Claro.- Contestó la chica complacida ignorando la mirada de su rival sobre ella. Si esa niña, después de algunos intentos, había hecho el Monólogo sin llegar a decir una vez que se había desesperado eso le indicaba a Aki que Rika se quedaría en Inazuma Arts un buen rato. Y no le haría su estancia fácil.

Por otro lado Rika se sintió alivida, como si hubieran quitado una gran roca de sus hombros ¿Quién diría que el simple secreto de aquel "ave" era usar su autoconciencia y decir "¿por qué?"? después de todo, el ser "irrespetuosa" le había sido la respuesta para aprobar con honores y como heroína el monólogo.

Y en tanto a Tsunami y Fubuki...tendrían que aguantar un semestre más a sus lascivos compañeros de ballet, quienes al saber que su "compañera" en verdad era un chico, quitaría la única salvación de los dos chicos de salir completos de su clase. Y sobretodo, Tsunami tendría que lidiar con Aphrodit quien probablemente lo acosaría todo el año por coquetearle.

Capitulo 5: Los bombones de Fubuki y el comando Q.U.E.R.U.B.I.N. 

**Naaaa~ f*ck después de mucho tiempo los finales me salen raros. Esteeste ajá, ya pronto comenzaré a trabajar en la continuación de "Donde se juntan las espinas" (ya hasta flojera me da poner el nombre completo -.-) que he tenido las ideas todo el bendito año en la cabeza pero nada más no las paso a la compu. De todas formas en no sé, ¿mes y medio, dos meses? espero tener lista la otra...si es aún hay alguien que la lee lo cuál dudo, y ammm al mismo tiempo iré haciendo el próximo capítulo de esta historia lo que es bueno porque no saben las tonterías que pasaron en mi salón este semestre y que me llenaron de ideas tan idiotas xD pero de ahí seguro saco algo. ¿Soso? ¿Esperaban otra cosa? ¿Aceptable? ¿Puse a Fubuki muy chillón? ¿O a Rika algo ofrecida? ¿Onodera le dirá por fin a Takano que lo ama -esoqué-? ¿Quieren conti? ¡Y este fue el capitulo de medio año! ¡Si te gustó porfa haz click en el botón de acá...! -estupidoysensualGermán- X~ ¿Feliz Navidad? eso, y perdóoon es que me llueven los problemas y la escuela y muchas cosas, y por eso tengo medio (MUY) olvidados los capitulos pero que conste que así me den 20 años yo acabo las historias porque las acabo. ¡Felices Fiestas :D!**


	7. Los bombones de Fubuki: Comando QUERUBIN

**¡Feliz día del fierro golpeador de parejas felices :3! El día en donde veo más películas de terror que de costumbre y cuando la gente va al parque a admirar a las parejas enamoradas para acercárseles y decirles que no van a durar xD okno a mí me vale. Pero por qué no aprovecharse de la fecha para no sé ¿poner en vergüenza a algunos personajes? Tanto "Inazuma Eleven" como "Victorious" pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños blahblahblahblah.**

-Cinco, siete, diez, diez con cincuenta, quince, veinte…- Volvía a contar Fubuki en sus manos sudorosas bajo los regaños de Atsuya y el notorio fastidio de la cajera de aquella tienda.- Veinticinco…

-¡¿Quieres apurarte, Shiro?! ¡Ya se me acalambró el_ gluteus maximus_!

-¡Ya perdí la cuenta por tu culpa, Atsuya!- Admitía sonrojado y tirando un par de monedas debido al sudor de sus manos. Mientras tanto la chica del mostrador fufaba rodando los ojos mientras buscaba en el periódico la columna de empleos nuevos.

-¿¡De nuevo!?- Espetó el pelirrosado dándole una bofetada a Shiro y "pegando" un brinco al piso.- ¡Trae acá! Yo cuento el dinero. Fubuki se sintió frustrado y recargó su cabeza en el mostrador pensando en que quizá no deberían culparlo. De un tiempo para acá sentía cosas nuevas y pensaba cosas un tanto extrañas. Pero eso de actuar todavía más tonto era ridículo hasta para él. Y la prueba irrefutable de su "repentino" cambio era justamente el haber entrado a aquella dulcería que parea colmo era la más lejana de Inazuma Arts y hasta de su casa. Gastando dinero en un caramelo que la verdad nunca había llamado su atención.

-Veinte, treinta.- Finalizó Atsuya sacando al peliplateado de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo dar cuenta de lo exhausto de su cuerpo al incorporarse de nuevo y al levantar a Atsuya del suelo.- Aquí tienes primor.- Entregó el dinero a la distraída chica guiñándole un ojo y comiendo seductoramente la paleta de caramelo que llevaba en la boca desde hace rato.- Ah, y guarda el cambio, preciosa.- Terminó con galantería sacando su paleta y metiéndola en la boca de la chica sin que esta pudiera adivinarlo para así evitarlo. Antes de que comenzara a gritarles por el estrés causado por ambos chicos, Fubuki dijo un "gracias" apenas audible, tomó a Atsuya y salió corriendo de la tienda con su pequeña bolsa en la mano. Mientras el menor le seguía reclamando a su dueño el que no dejó que le diera su número telefónico a la chica del mostrados, Fubuki se detuvo lo bastante lejos de la tienda la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos. Era transparente pero con conejitos coloridos en la envoltura así como estrellas de varios valores, un listón azul metálico que amarraba la bolsa y al interior nada más y nada menos que bombones de varios sabores. Cubiertos de chocolate, de chispas de colores, de coco, de nuez, fresa, con jalea interior de frutas y algunos sabores más. En su mente se creó el momento en le que los fuera a dar a aquella persona por la que irracionalmente él había gastado de su dinero. Sonreiría cuando pegara de brincos como si se los hubiera dado a su sobrina de segundo de kínder. Sólo estaba seguro que sonreiría como ahora…

**x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^**

-¡El amor anda en el aire y a mí no me mientan! ¡San Valentín es tan grande que hasta a los nerds se le pega!- Canturreaba desvergonzadamente Tsunami siguiendo a Fubuki quien echaba humo por la cabeza. Odiaba tener ese calor en la cara que sabía que todos podían ver.- _Lady, lady, don't say maybe…_

-¡No es así!- Dijo apresurando a abrir su casillero, tarea algo difícil ya que sufría una momentánea pérdida de la memoria que lo obligó a olvidarse de la contraseña que abría la puertecilla. En cuanto lo logró (tiempo en el que Tsunami no dejaba de molestarlo con lo mismo en voz baja) escondía su cabeza en el interior del locker mientras sacaba sus respectivos libros.

-Ya decía yo que era por eso pero Shiro…- Lo llamó Atsuya. Este hizo un sonido con la garganta dando a entender que prosiguiera.- ¡Qué mal gusto tienes! Mira que fijarte en…

-ACABO DE RECORDAR MI CITATORIO CON EL DIRECTOR OBAMA. ¡Nos vemos, Tsunami! "Mejor trágame, tierra".- Se despidió a punto de tirar algunos libros por el camino mientras Atsuya seguía "expresándole su humilde opinión".

-Pff, director Obama.- Tsunami terminó de reírse mientras acomodaba su cabello frente a su espejo de mano y relajaba los hombros dispuesto a ir a clase, sin embargo…

-Tsuna-chaaaan…- Escuchó una molesta vocecilla. Se tensó. Se dio cuenta que aquella persona andaba demasiado cerca como para escaparse. Sólo atinó a darse la vuelta pero no funcionó.- Tsuna-chanTsuna-chanTsuna-chan…- Sentía cómo picaban repetidas veces sus costillas. Forzó una mueca lo más parecida a una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.

-Oh…Fuyuka… no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.- Fingió. La subcapitana del equipo de porristas; Fuyuka Kudo. Y por una razón muy estúpida al parecer de todo el instituto rara vez la verían con una ropa diferente a su traje de porrista. Tsunami estaba seguro que una persona como ella seguro estaba al tanto de que no le caía bien a nadie. Era maldosa y fastidiosa, hipócrita e intolerante. Era como si el sólo hecho de saber que ella…existía…lo pusiera de mal humor y hasta triste.

-Pues mejor que te encontré ¿no?- Y ahí iba de nuevo su estrepitosa y nada desapercibida risa.- Como sea, ¿Has visto a Fubuki?- Preguntó remarcando ese labial rojo trucha tan deleznable.

-"Por más nerd que sea, no dejaré que esta lo encuentre" creo que hoy no vino. Le cayeron más los ostiones que compró en la autopista en su viaje a Acapulco.- Trató de ser convincente. Después de todo tenía su faceta de actor.

-¿Fubuki?- Una tercera voz los interrumpió.- Lo acabo de ver entrar a la oficina del consejero.- Respondió Endo sacándose un bocado de algo que parecía ser pastel y pegándolo en su casillero.

-¡Gracias, Endo! ¡Never change… o mejor sí!- Chilló Fuyuka agitando unió de sus pompones.- Y tú, Tsunami, ya sabes que mentir es malo.- Le habló como si se tratara de un niño de dos años.- Hasta podría dejar de hablarte ¡es broma!- Dijo carcajeándose mientras ondeaba su cabello y se despedía de la mano del pelirrosa.

-Sí por favor…- Pasó una mano por su frente y le regaló una mirada matadora a Endo. Este nervioso se dio la vuelta y corrió al lado contrario. A Tsunami le quedaba esperar que la porrista no lo encontrara. Y hasta sentía pena por él…

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-¿Y usted qué opina, Lane? Le preguntaba Fubuki al consejero moviendo nervioso un muñequito de estambre entre sus manos, aunque este no le prestaba demasiada atención debido a estaba fascinado con su nueva loción para manos con extracto de kiwi y merengue.

-¿Qué? Ahh…pues sí está bien.

-…¿Qué está bien?

-Que… creo que debes decirle. Exacto. La verdad es el mejor regalo que nos dejaron nuestros…antepasados.- Terminó Lane aún confundido de sus propias palabras.

-Es difícil. Digo, yo no hago esas cosas.- Se removió Fubuki del sofá debido a la picazón que comenzó a invadir su espalda y al repentino agotamiento de la misma.

-¿Difícil?- Preguntó Lane incrédulo y mirándolo fijamente.- Difícil era que pudieras entrar a una sola terapia sin Atsuya. Y mira.- Señaló la puerta de su sala cerrada.- Pudiste hacerlo.

-_NO SABES LO QUE TENGO.-_ Se escuchó un grito desde la puerta.

-Veas desde donde lo veas.- Continuó Lane.- Yo también pasé por esto, y no te vas a librar de esto. Tienes dos opciones: la primera es que aprendas a vivir con esto que es "nuevo" y que le dejes a la suerte si se te pasa pronto o no. O la segunda: que se lo digas con las mejores intenciones y consciente de qué va a pasar después entre ustedes dos ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Yo ya te dejo a ti la respuesta. – Hablaba el consejero con pose firme, seguro de sí mismo…y también para que Shiro se fuera y lo dejara solo a él y a su nueva fragancia. El chico mordió su labio inferior y rió para sí mismo. Se levantó del sillón y haciendo una leve reverencia salió de la sala.

-¿Va a tardar mucho?- Lo que no sabía es que afuera ya lo estaban esperando.- Porque es de muy mal gusto que un chico deje esperando a una dama…aunque él no sepa que lo esperan.

-¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó Atsuya halando con más fuerza un mechón de su cabello.

-¿Ya me voy?- Preguntó confundida.

-¿¡Ya te vas a callar!?- Espetó Atsuya sacando un cigarro de chocolate y comenzándolo a roer desesperado.

-¡No me voy sin ver a Shiro, títere de segunda!- Chilló Fuyuka dispuesta a aguardarlo sentándose al lado del menor. Este gruñó interiormente y miró del otro lado tomando el encargo.

-¿Si te doy estos bombones que compró Fubuki y que costaron más de lo que le dan al mes te largas?- Los ojos de la porrista se humedecieron y le arrebató la bolsa de los bombones a Atsuya levantándose y corriendo no sin antes gritarle que le avisara a Fubuki que lo había esperado o algo así. AL minuto después Shiro salió un poco más tranquilo y respirando profundo.

-Listo.- Tomó en sus brazos a Atsuya pero no pasó mucho tiempo para notar la ausencia de la bolsita. Levantó a Atsuya al aire y lo sacudió un par de veces.- ¿¡Y los bombones!?

-Ah eso, vino la loca de Fuyuka y como estaba moleste y moleste que a qué hora salías y YA ME TENÍA HARTO… le di los bombones para que se callara.- Fubuki puso una cara de horror que no sabía que podía hacer.- La buena noticia es que FUNCIONÓ.- Concluyó Atsuya levantando su pulgar en señal de victoria.-… ¿Fubuki?...ay…

**-….. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...**

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_El corazón se me hace pequeño cuando consuelo a un amigo…aunque no acabo de _

_entender cómo Fubuki puede llorar tanto O.o_

_Estado: Consejera –o- _

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- Se volvió a escuchar por todo el pasillo mientras Fubuki volvía a esconder su rostro en las piernas de Rika y esta trataba de calmarlo. Las miradas curiosas sobre ella y el chico la estaban incomodando. De igual manera, tenía que acabar con eso pronto, porque en todo ese rato el chico no pudo articular palabra clara que explicara el por qué de su drama. Rika se quedó inmóvil cuando el chico se lanzó a sus brazos a sollozar y casi la tiraba . Shiro la tenía prácticamente inmóvil. Lo único que pudo hacer en todo ese rato era acariciar su cabeza y espalda y decirle que todo estaría bien (fuera cual fuera el motivo de su berrinche) y hasta llegó a pensar en que pronto se ahogaría en su propio llanto.

-Fubu-chan, perdón que interrumpa tu show pero mi pantalón está todo mojado.- Habló sintiendo frio en sus rodillas y viendo las manchas más obscuras en él. Fubuki pasó su brazo por su nariz y se secó en la mochila de Rika mientras esta tapaba su cara algo asqueada. El chico aspiraba grandes cantidades de aire pero poco a poco estaba calmando sus sollozos.- Espero que AHORA SÍ puedas decirme qué te pasó.

-Los bombones…- Comenzó frotando sus ojos y sacando una barrita de queso mozzarella comenzándola a comer mientras hablaba.- Los que compré para…tú sabes.- Continuó con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y tartamudeando a veces. Rika asentía y dedujo que algo le habían pasado al regalo de Fubuki.- Atsuya se los dio a Fuyuka ¡A FUYUKA! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!?- Se alteró de nuevo sacudiendo por los hombros a Rika para después soltarla y aferrarse con fuerzas al barandal de la escalera mientras ella acomodaba el gorrito que llevaba en ese momento al igual que su cabello.- Si se los hubiera dado al conserje no me habría molestado tanto pero Atsuya se hartó de ella…

-No me digas…- Interrumpió Rika recordando hacía tiempo cuando la porrista la molestó todo el día preguntándole si Subway era un país y en dónde quedaba. Fubuki asintió.

-Si. Al parecer me estaba esperando y Atsuya pues…. no es la persona más paciente del mundo y se los dio para que se fuera así sin más.- Fubuki escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas. Rika, ya pasado el drama y la explicación, podía a entender lo frustrado que estaba el peliplateado. Con ella era con la única con quien de verdad se había abiertos, y llevaba la intención de regalarle algo a ella desde vacaciones de verano. Algo que no pareciera comprometedor pero que los acercara más. Y que sabía perfectamente que le gustaría. Estaba en la naturaleza de Rika hacer algo para ayudarlo.

-Tú déjamelo a mí.- Interrumpió Rika poniéndose de pie y tomando al chico por el brazo llevándoselo con ella.- Que vamos a recuperarlos así tenga secuestrarle los pompones.- Aseguró con firmeza y con vivos ojos.- Pero necesitaremos a más gente para esta misión.- Habló colocándose unos lentes oscuros que sacó debajo de su gorro.

-¿Gente para qué?- Habló confundido tomando su mochila pero feliz al pensar que podrían intentar recuperarlos.

-Porque nosotros somos ¡El comando Q.U.E.R.U.B.I.N.!...

**^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^**

-¿Entendieron bien lo que les dije o tienen dudas?- Susurró Rika con Fubuki, Tsunami e Ichinose encerrados en el armario del conserje.

-Creo que sí.- Dijo Ichinose pasando su brazo por detrás de su cabeza repasando lo anteriormente planeado- Sin embargo parecía no haber problema. Rika sonrió complacida y dirigió la mirada hacia Tsunami.

-¿Y tú?- Lo incitó con la mirada a decirle que sí pero el mayor se resistía a verla a la cara y miraba a todos lados. Rika puso una mueca de fastidia y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-De nuevo.- Dijo Rika dando una vuelta sobre su eje y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.- Es simple: ya que Fuyuka al parecer necesita estar con sus porristas para que le trabaje algo el cerebro y no se despega de ellas, tú, Ichinose.- EL mencionado levantó firmemente la mano cual militar.- Vas a distraer a las demás y las vas a separar de Kudo. Usa tu encanto, cántales, haz lo que será necesario. Mientras tú, Tsunami, vas a hacerle creer a Fuyuka que Shiro la está esperando, y cuando esté distraída le quitas su bolso. De seguro ahí tiene guardados los bombones.

-Ya lo sabía.- Respondió con altanería Tsunami ganándose una mirada de "Sí, cómo no" de parte de los tres.- AL menos creo que lo mío no es tan pesado como lo tuyo, Ichinose. ¡Buena suerte!- Espetó Tsunami preocupado por el castaño. Ichinose tragó en seco al pensar que estaría entrando a la jaula de las hienas en pocos momentos. Sin embargo lo había disimulado bastante bien.

-Todo por ayudar a Fubuki.- Comentó golpeando amistosamente la espalda de éste.

-Siento haberlos metido en esto chicos.- Admitía avergonzado y preocupado el chico mientras jugaba con las mangas de su suéter. Tsunami e Ichinose le devolvieron una cálida sonrisa de que todo resultaría.

-Ichinose, creo que es tu turno. A esta hora el sol está en su punto máximo. Deben estar quemándose las células de piel en este momento.- Interrumpió Rika mirando su reloj de mano.- ¡Divide y vencerás!- Espetó. Ichinose asintió y dándose el último visto bueno le devolvió su espejo de mano a Tsunami y salió del armario no sin antes comenzar a tararear la melodía que Tsunami había hecho antes para molestar a Fubuki.

-¿¡Tú también, Ichinose!?- Se quejó el chico mientras Ichinose soltaba una fugaz carcajada para recuperar la postura y dirigirse al patio de la cafetería a buscar a sus "presas". Tsunami aguardó cinco minutos y salió en la misma dirección que Ichinose.

-En todo caso, y ahora que recuerdo…- Interrumpió Rika sintiéndose satisfecha al ver a su amigo más tranquilo, aunque con los ojos aún rojos.- Será mejor que alejes a Atsuya de esto por un rato. Y… ¿dónde está?

-En tu mochila.- Respondió con simpleza el chico. Rika abrió sus ojos de par en par y sin mirar abrió su bolsa y efectivamente, sacó al pequeño de ella.

-¿Sabes que tu bolsa tiene un peculiar aroma a frutas del bosque y nachos con queso?- Habló descaradamente Atsuya.- Es extrañamente delicioso.- Con un tic en el ojo volvió a meter al muñeco en el bolso y salió del armario seguido de Fubuki…

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_¡Da comienzo la operación del comando Q.U.E.R.U.B.I.N! Mi mochila extrañamente_

_Tiene olor a botana dominguera._

_Estado: Lista 0w0_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

Ichinose caminó por el lugar e inclusive había preguntado si alguien había visto al séquito animador, hasta que Kazemaru y Matsuno le indicaron que el grupo de cinco incluida Kudo estaban en el estacionamiento. Lamentablemente no como él creía.

-Señoritas…- Habló cortésmente y cautelosos de lo que les diría.- ¿Puedo preguntar…por qué están sentadas en mi auto?- Las chicas lo tomaron en broma y rieron como si se les fuera la vida en ello para después responder al unísono:

-Huele exquisito…huele a guapo.- El castaño sintió vergüenza al notar que la gente los miraba extraño aunque trató de seguirles el juego y rió fingidamente, aunque ellas no lo notaron.

-Sí, sí, ammm ¿gracias? Como sea.- Se aclaró la garganta.- Es día de San Valentín y…- Tomó coraje y puso la sonrisa más falsamente encantadora que pudo.- ¿No quieren dar una vuelta o algo así?- Se encogió de hombros tratando de cubrir su oídos con los mismos ya que previó el enorme y agudo grito que pegaron con el alma en ese grito. Las porristas brincaron fuera del auto y meneaban sus caderas diciéndoles a los demás "Mírenos. Estamos con el apuesto Ichinose" o algo así. El castaño las siguió contra su voluntad pero miró por el rabillo de sus ojos y divisó a Tsunami quien lo esperaba a moverse. El chico se sacudió las manos y tomó por los hombros a Fuyuka quién iba hasta atrás en el grupo y le dio un par de vueltas hasta quedar mareada, Ichinose corrió a alcanzar a las otras gritonas y en tanto, Tsunami llegó "por casualidad" con la pelilavanda.

-Feayuka, DIGO FUYUKA.- Rió nervioso el mayor.- Qué sorpresa.- Dijo poniéndose frente a ella y dando un vistazo rápido asegurándose que Ichinose ya no estuviera cerca.- Y qué bueno que te encuentro. Fubuki me dijo que quería verte en el foro a la do del caja negra.- La chica empezó a gritar ¡NO, NO! Aún incrédula y dio saltos en su lugar, Tsunami la imitaba de manera infantil.- ¡Corre a encontrarte con él! ¡CORRE!.- Y entre el ajetreo de la chica logró quitarle su liviano bolso del brazo. Revolvió entre este y efectivamente encontró aquel dulce por el que Shiro estaba sufriendo tanto. Se felicitó internamente y al tararear una nueva canción iba a encontrarse con Ichinose para decirle que "la liebre había caído en la trampa"

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-…Y así fue como me decidí por tomar el camino de las artes por el resto de mi vida.- Comentaba Ichinose con la garganta en extremo seca. Hablar con ellas era como si te bombardeara un kínder con preguntas después de haber visto un video de cómo nacen los bebés.- Señoritas, me encanta hablar de mi pasado y eso pero ya es la cuarta vez que les explico lo mismo.

-Eres hermoso, Kazuya-kun.- Suspiraba una de las porristas imitada por las demás.

-Y eres nuestro.- Mencionaron las tres tomándolo por los brazos y arrastrándolo ágilmente al armario del conserje de nuevo.- Nuestro. Nuestro. Nuestro…

-¡Cómo es que tienen los brazos tan fuertes!- Chilló el chico sintiendo gran extrañez por la fuerza de sus "acompañantes"…

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-_All the windows down…WooHoo_!- Entonaba el pelirrosa mientras buscaba en el interior al castaño. Mientras, ya se había reunido anteriormente con Rika y Fubuki entregándole los bombones y presumiéndoles su "sagacidad" y perfección en planes de alto riesgo (según él). Fubuki no la estaba esperando en ningún lugar, inclusive Rika le había pagado a Kazemaru para que la dejara encerrada cuando llegara al foro, sólo que ese insignificante detalle no lo había comentado con sus "cómplices.".- Kazuya, ¿sigues vivo?- Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que gritos descabellados provinieran del armario, acaparados anteriormente por el sonar de una radio. No dudó en entrar para encontrar al pobre chico amarrado a la silla con una de las mascada de las chicas y estas bailando alrededor de él y turnándose para acercarse a él y "hacerle mimos".- Ehhh mejor regreso alrato.- Titubeó pero al tentar la perilla de la puerta con sus manos algo se interponía entre él y su salida a la libertad, se dio la vuelta aterrado para encontrarse a Nonomi, la porrista mayor pegada a la puerta y mirando al moreno de forma seductora. Las otras dos se miraron y empezaron sus gritillos insinuando que algo pasaría entre ellos dos.

-Lo lamento, camarada. Otro hombre caído.- Se lamentaba Kazuya negando con su cabeza y con una lagrimilla cayendo por su ojo mientras veía como Tsunami era sometido justo como antes había pasado con él mismo.

-Exageran, chicos.- Decía Nonomi de forma traviesa y fingiendo ofensa.- No se preocupen, que sus novias no se enterarán… bueno, no con detalle.- Ichinose comenzó a sudar frío. La buena noticia es que ahora las cosas no parecían tan malas…comparadas con lo que se imaginaba que pasaría después de que…

-San Valentín… ¡AKI VA A MATARME!- Ahora era cuando se le venía a la cabeza que no había cruzado palabra con su novia en toda la condenada mañana. Y Aki era de las que no podrían aguantar una hora sin saber de su "hombre". Tsunami con sus últimas fuerzas y mezclando sus pensamientos sobre su testamento ´pudo mandarle un mensaje a Rika diciéndole que habían perdido a dos de sus hombres. De pronto alguien irrumpió en aquella "fiesta", mientras guardaba su teléfono celular.

-Chicos, Rika me dijo que estarían aquí. Ya encerr…- Kazemaru se pasmó pasando sus ojos por todos los presentes y como resultado a su cerebro le llegó la alerta de que estaría en problemas si no salía pronto. Desafortunadamente, las chicas tenían ,uy buenos reflejos. Otra de ellas le tapó la boca con su mano, lo tiró a otra silla armable e hicieron lo mismo que con los dos anteriores. .- San Valentín apesta…

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_¡Hombres caídos .O.! En su honor seguiremos con el comando Q.U.E.R.U.B.I.N. Paquete a salvo._

_Y luego a sugerir una ley anti-porras._

_Estado: Asustada D:_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

-Tijera pico de pato, tijera con incrustaciones de zafiro, tijeras bicolor, que brillan en la oscuridad edición 3E…-Lo único que podía calmar a Aki debido a la ausencia de Ichinose desde hacía dos horas siete minutos y cuarenta segundos era revisar una y otra vez su catálogo favorito "La tijera del mes". Más se había enfurecido porque Lane la había mandado a limpiar todo el salón de maquillaje ya que por lo neurótica que estaba le lanzó su café hirviendo a la Profesora.

-¡AKI!- Gritó Haruna apareciendo con un peculiar cinturón hecho de viboritas de dulce.- Lane dice que te apresures a limpiar la sala de…-

-¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gruñó sin importarle (como siempre) si Haruna se sentiría mal por haberle gritado. Haruna se alejó de ella gritando y llorando y Aki rodó los ojos dirigiéndose al armario del conserje.

-¡Estúpido Lane! ¡Estúpido café! ¡Estúpida profesora chillona! ¡Y estúpido Kazuya que aún no sé dónde está!- Dijo entrando y naturalmente encontrando a Kazuya en la peor situación en la que podía ser visto. Los tres chicos voltearon a ver con terror la más que furiosa cara de Aki "adornándola" con ese maquillaje más gótico y marcado que de costumbre. Miraron a Kazuya llorando su futura muerte (y desfiguración facial).

-Eras un gran chico.- Añadieron ambos. Mientras las tres huecas no hicieron nada más que agitar levemente sus pompones y poniéndolos frente a ellas en forma de barrera. Sabían de lo que era capaz Aki, y ahora que lo pensaban mejor, no entendían por qué se habrían metido con su propiedad. La peliverde no produjo palabra alguna, simplemente se limitó a gruñir más fuertemente que antes y provocándole un agudo dolor en la garganta. Salió azotando la puerta (suerte que no la tiró) y empujando a toda persona que se acercara a más de un metro de ella. Llegó al foro a un costado del Caja Negra. Sin embargo, como muchos no llegan a imaginárselo, detrás de ese aura malvada, una traición le duele como cualquiera. Nisiquiera se detuvo a ver que él estaba amarrado y que eso le decía que estaba ahí contra su voluntad. El querer para Aki no se le daba tan fácilmente, y peor si sentía que eso era una burla hacia su persona y para su sombrío corazón…

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-¡Llegamos!- Rika empujó la puerta entrando delante de Fubuki encontrándose una escena muy diferente a la que había imaginado por el mensaje de Tsunami.

-¡SÁQUENOS!-Gritó Kazemaru. Y en cuando vieron la puerta abierta las porristas salieron corriendo y gritando por una razón desconocida. Tal vez imaginando su muy feo destino siendo destruidas socialmente por Aki si bien les iba. Obedecieron y Rika se dispuso a liberar a Ichinose, Fubuki haría lo mismo con Tsunami y Atsuya liberaría a Kazemaru (Atsuya ya había pasado demasiado tiempo dentro de la mochila de Rika). Kazuya agradeció y algo dolido corrió a buscar a Aki para intentar explicarle lo sucedido. Los demás lo entendieron y no preguntaron.

-Bueno…- Comenzó Rika aún sintiendo la tensión entre los presentes.- Pienso que… pudo haber salido peor…. ¿no?.- Los demás nisiquiera se pusieron a pensar aquello. Sólo salieron de aquel cuarto tratando de borrar las imágenes de las chicas bailando "Ya odna" de sus mentes.

-Ah, Rika.- Llamó su atención Kazemaru sosteniendo con fuerza su cabeza como si tuviera miedo a que se le cayera.- Se me olvidó decirte que Kudo ya está encerrada en el foro.- Se despidió con un además. Tsunami levantó una ceja al igual que los dos Fubuki y la miraron intrigados.

-¿La mandaste encerrar?- Le cuestionó Tsunami. No creía que tendrían que llegar a eso. Sólo necesitaban distraerla tres minutos, no encerrarla. Fubuki sintió lástima por la chica, y esto se vio reflejado en su expresión cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Rika y Tsunami.

-Iré a sacarla de ahí.- Dijo Fubuki dulcemente.- Después de todo los bombones ya los tengo yo, y eso era lo que quería. Ahora vuelvo.- Tomó a Atsuya en brazos y lo llevó con él.

-… ¿Entonces quién te gusta?- Le preguntó el menor ya hartado de que Shiro no le dijera nada concreto a él…

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

Aki tenía el maquillaje ligeramente corrido. Estaba sentado en le piso tirando varias tijeritas de bolsillo a una foto de Ichinose que siempre traía en su mochila.

_-You don´t have to be afraid to put your dream in action…-_ Aphrodi pasaba por ahí con sus inseparables audífonos en los oídos. Él estaba al tanto de que no sabía reconocer bien cuando eran malvados con él o no. Y quizá lo consideraba un defecto que en el futuro lo lastimaría pero él no sabía ser malo con los demás, por muy mal que esa persona lo tratara. Se sentó a lado de Aki. Esta se arrastró alejándose de él peor Aphrodi hizo lo mismo. Hasta topar con pared. La peliverde desvió su mirada para que no vieran sus ojos rojos. El rubio se sacó un audífono de sus oídos y rebuscó algo en el bolsillo de su sudadera celeste.

-Toma.- Le incitó a aceptar una paleta de caramelo macizo en forma de corazón. Aki después de un rato se la iba a arrebatar peor en el último segundo, disipó su fuerza bruta y la tomó con delicadeza. Por lo menos alguien estaba siendo amable con ella. Y esas veces la ponían a pensar si debía seguir con la misma pedante actitud que adoptó desde niña.

-Gracias.- Mencionó en volumen bajo aunque Aphrodi sí la llegó a escuchar.

-Sé que no tiene nada que ver, y no estoy seguro de por qué estás así…enserio, te ves terrible.- Bromeó ganándose un golpe en el hombro de parte de la chica y luego tirándolo al piso aunque terminaron riendo.- Mi punto es…aparte de que necesitas un maquillaje menos barato…que San Valentín no es un día en le que se llore, según creo. Si quieres no me hagas casi. Estoy loco. Pero las niñas no se ven bonitas cuando lloran, y menos a escondidas. Parecen conejos miedosos. Y lo que estoy diciendo no tiene lógica.- Admitió el rubio. Nadie notó cuando Fubuki pasó frente a ellos y liberó a Fuyuka quien inmediatamente se colgó de su cuello y lo comenzó a perseguir DE NUEVO. Pero también ignoraron el hecho de que Kazuya los miraba desde la puerta.

-Mi punto es que, no está mal demostrar que algo te duele, pero si llevas todo este tiempo pareciendo fuerte, no te cuesta aguantarte un poco más. Y resolverlo a tu manera.- El chico pasó un mechón de la chica por su oreja descubriéndole la cara e indicándole mientras hablaba en qué lugares tenía más corrido su maquillaje. SI él le tocaba la cara seguro terminaría con el brazo roto. Aki no hizo nada más que escucharlo y, pues, sonreír.

_-"Sonrió…esto no está bien".-_ Pensó Kazuya frustrado de no haber arreglado nada añadiéndole los celos que sintió de Aphrodi. Iría a buscar a Haruna para que ella hablase con Aki del asunto. Y lo hizo después de diez minutos. La encontró en el salón de música con la cabeza recostada en el piano…

**Hasta ahí, señoras /(es). ¿Qué opinan? Ya sé que es un revoltijo enorme pero aún falta uno que otro pleito ¿Les gustó? ¿Pusieron cara de W.T.F!? ¿Quieren que Fuyuka salga lastimada? ¿Los chicos habrán disfrutado el baile :B? ¿También se la pasarán solos como el simple jueves que es? ¿Rika debería quedarse con la idea del comando para otra ocasión? ¿Por qué la mochila de Rika huele a botana? ¿Me dan helado de limón como el mi kermesse de generación (sabía buenísimo)? La continuación la subiré tal vez mañana o a más tardar el sábado. Sean felices, corazones…si quieren.**


End file.
